Zorro Nyo's Dark Return
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: This is the 2nd addition movie to my last Fan Fic, "Zorro Nyo's Tail Of Intrigue". Zorro Nyo escapes her prison & reeks havoc again, do to Lilly's little mistake with her new Hover Skates. Will the team be able to stop her? Or will she destroy everything?
1. A Big Surprise

**Here's Chapter 1 to my second movie in addition to "Zorro Nyo's Tail Of Intrigue". Hope you like it!**

On Mars, A Battle Is Raging On…

Through fire, Zorro Nyo: The Legendary Cat From Asteroid 10, was battling Commander X-2, who was wearing his Claw Matadore belt. Zorro Nyo, in appearance was very intimidating, but not to Claw Matadore. He jumped into the air & aimed his razor sharp claws at her. Claw Matadore, was wearing his helmet, while also wearing an orange mask over his eyes. With everything else normal except for the fact that his gloves were bright green & had very long shiny claws.

Zorro Nyo jumped away from them & she jumped at him. She landed on him, while he was in the air & they tumbled to the ground. When they stopped rolling, Zorro Nyo was on top of him, holding both his arms down. She growled at him in anger of her last defeat. "You thought you got rid of me, didn't you?" she said. "YAH! Got a problem with it?" Claw Matadore yelled. "YES! I DO! But, not anymore. For, you are not the reason I'm not locked up in your little orb!" said Zorro Nyo. Then, she pointed to Lilly, who was behind them, watching. "SHE is!" she said. "What? NO!" he yelled & pushed her off of him with his shoes. She then landed safely on all four of her paws. She jumped into the air, aimed, & darted towards him. Before he could go anywhere, she grabbed his belt & pulled it off. He then automatically turned back to normal, back in his simple armor.

"Oh dear!" he said. "Oh dear is right!" said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she threw the belt onto a roof top where he couldn't reach it. He looked up at the building & Zorro Nyo jumped onto him. When they landed, she was on top of him, holding both his arms behind him.

"YOU FIEND!" he yelled. "I'm not the problem… remember… the girl is the reason I'm loose." said Zorro Nyo. "LILLY! TELL ME THIS IS NOT TRUE!" he yelled at Lilly, still standing there, shocked at what Zorro Nyo had said about her. "NO! I didn't touch the orb!" she yelled back. "SEE?" X-2 implied to Zorro Nyo. "Yes… I see… but, isn't she the one who cut the power off?" she asked.

"What?" X-2 asked. "She broke the energy core." said Zorro Nyo. "YOU BROKE THE ENERGY CORE?" he screamed at Lilly. "I was just trying out my new Hover Skates!" Lilly implied. "YOU _KNEW_ YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEM IN THE SHIP!" X-2 yelled. "I'm sorry, Marvin." said Lilly. "WELL……." said X-2, but he paused. _"What am I saying? She really DIDN'T know. And she takes my yelling very seriously." _he thought. "Lilly, I'm sorry. You didn't know. I should have told you. Now, what's important is to stop Zorro Nyo before she destroys everything." said X-2, looking up at Zorro Nyo at the last sentence. "--sigh-- I don't have time for this!" Zorro Nyo yelled. And with that, she threw X-2 into the air & pointed her claws up, waiting for him to land with on them. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed. Lilly grabbed his blaster from the ground & blasted her out of the way & X-2 fell onto the ground. He quickly got up & ran to Lilly.

Zorro Nyo got up & zapped Lilly. She disappeared. "AAHH! WHERE IS SHE?" X-2 yelled. "You won't remember once I destroy you!" Zorro Nyo said. X-2 gulped. Zorro Nyo held one of his arms down so he couldn't get up. She raised up her paw & extended her claws. "SAY GOODNIGHT, BUCKET HEAD!" she yelled. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain.

"_Lilly… How could I have forgotten to tell her… what could have happened…" _X-2 thought to himself.

About 2 weeks earlier…

In the bridge, Lilly was standing in front of X-2, asking him to come see something she had made. "Please?" she asked. "Lilly, later." he said back. "But, I want you to see it now!" Lilly whined. "Lilly, I said later!" said X-2. She got on her knees. "PLEASE?" she asked loudly. "NO!" shouted X-2. She widened her eyes, giving him her pleading look. _"Oh, no!" _X-2 thought. "Lilly, don't do that!" said X-2. He backed away.

Lilly got closer. X-2 tried to look somewhere else, but he couldn't help, but notice her. He began to sweat a little. _"I… must not… fall for her…" _he thought nervously. She got a little closer & widened her eyes as much as she could. X-2 put his hand over his eyes, looked down & sighed. "Ok, Lilly, you win…" he said. Lilly jumped up. "YAHOO! THANKS, MARVIN!" she yelled, hugging him. "Don't mention it… ever… to anyone…" he said, embarrassed to have been defeated by a girl. "No problem…" she said. Then, she took his hand. "Now, come on! Let's go!" she said.

They arrived in her room, Lilly holding her hand over his eyes. "Ok, ready?" she asked. "Ready…" he said. She pulled her hand off of his face & what he saw made his eyes practically pop out.

She had painted a larger than life-size picture of them together. It was actually, just a tiny bit smaller then her whole entire wall. "Lilly, you did this all by yourself?" he asked, still not believing it. "Yep1 It uh… took me three weeks." she said, putting her hands behind her back. "It's amazing!" said X-2, still amazed by the work she did just for him. "Yep! And it's all yours!" said Lilly. "Really?" he asked. "Sure! You're the reason I made it!" said Lilly. This time, X-2 was the first to give a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as hard as he could. "Oh, Lilly! You're the best!" he said. "Thanks, Marvin!" she said.

"Don't mention it…" he said, letting go.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! About four of my friends read the last one & they liked it. Thanks for the reviews on the last one, guys! So, here's to Songoslayer, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, justformusic & ShadowLuigi243 for reviewing & reading. Thnx, guys!**


	2. Power Out!

**Here's part 2. Hope you like it! We'll meet Zorro Nyo again in the next chapter.**

Later, X-2 was walking down the halls. "_Wow! It was so nice of Lilly to make me that huge picture."_ he thought. _"I must repay her." _He passed three glass-covered containers, each one, holding something special. The first one held his Hover Board. The second one had the Orb in it. And, the third one had his new Hover Skates in it. "Would I really do this?" he asked himself.

Later, he lead Lilly down the halls with a blindfold over her eyes. "Marvin, what is this about?" she asked. "You'll see…" he said back. He lead her right in front of the container with his Hover skates it. "Ok, take it off." he said. She did & she was wowed. "Wow! What are these?" she asked.

"These are… your Hover Skates." said X-2. "MY Hover Skates?" asked Lilly. "Yes. I'm… uh… doing this to show you how thankful I am for… you know… the effort you put in making me that picture." said X-2, with his arms behind his back. Lilly hugged him tightly. "OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MARVIN!" she shouted. "Yah, your welcome… um… your squishing me…" he said. "Oh, sorry!" said Lilly, letting go. "Well, why don't you try them on?" he asked. "REALLY? I CAN?" asked Lilly. "Sure, there your Hover Skates, now…" he said. She pressed the open button. She took out the skates & put them on.

"Cool!" she said. "Now, just be careful with them…" said X-2. "I will!" said Lilly. Suddenly, X-25 started beeping. "X-25, what is it?" asked X-2. "You have a message from the queen." she said. "Ok, put her on." said X-2. The queen appeared on the screen. "Commander, there is an asteroid heaping for Mars. A very big one. I'm assigning you to go destroy it before it hits. I think Dr. Woe is piloting it. Can you do it?" said X-2.

"Of course, my queen!" he said, as he saluted her. "Thank you, Commander. Now hurry!" she said back & with that, she was off the screen. "Lilly, I have go. I'll see you later. Be careful with the Hover Blades." said X-2. "Got it, Marv!" said Lilly. And with that, X-2 ran down the hall to get a jet pack. "HEY, MARVIN!" SHE YELLED AFTER HIM. He stopped. "WHAT?" he asked. "GOOD LUCK!" Lilly hollered. "THANKS!" X-2 shouted back & continued running. Lilly smiled. "Say, I wonder how to work these things…" she said. She put them on. Then, she pressed the on button.

And, they zoomed off with her. "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled on her way down the hall. She flew all over the ship. And, before she knew it, she was zooming straight for the energy core. "AAHH!" she screamed. She bashed into it & her Blades turned off. "Well, that's enough, huh?" she asked. Then, the energy core fell off & into the Radioactive Waste. "Oops." said Lilly. Then, the whole ship's power went down until nothing worked.

"Woops." said Lilly. Then, she looked down at her Blades. "Oh, duh!" she said as she noticed that they were set to High. She turned it to low. And then, she turned them ion & zoomed to the other side, then she turned them, off. "X-25 will know what to do." she said, not knowing what she had just done.

She walked through the very dark ship. "X-25? X-25? Where are you?" she called. But, there was no answer. "Wait, the energy core is broken, so I guess that means X-25 can't run until we get a new one." she said to herself. So, she went into her room & took off her Hover Blades. She sat them next to her bed & got into it. Then, she fell asleep.

Later, X-2 got home, with a new Hovering device. It was like a scooter, but it was round & had two lever handles. He pressed the code in to get in, but nothing happened. He tried a second time. Nothing happened. So, he knocked. "LILLY? LILLY, LET ME IN!" he shouted. Lilly woke up, slowly. "Huh?" she said. "LILLY!" Lilly could here X-2's voice from outside the ship. "Marvin!" she shouted. Then, she got out of bed & ran down the halls. When she got to the door, she pulled in open.

"What's going on? Why are all the lights off?" asked X-2. "Oh, the energy core is broken." said Lilly as if nothing happened. "Oh… well, how do we fix it?" he asked angrily. "Well, don't you have an auxiliary energy core?" asked Lilly. "Yes." he said. He lead her to the auxiliary room. "It's in here." he said. "Ok, so hw do we open it?" asked Lilly. "We just, well, open it." he said, pulling it open. "Oh." she said. Then, they walked in. "So, how do we turn it on?" asked Lilly.

"Just, pull that lever." said X-2. "Ok!" said Lilly. Then, she ran over to the big lever & pulled as hard as she could. "Here, let me help." said X-2, noticing Lilly was having trouble with it. Then, when he helped, it went straight down. Then, the whole ship lit up, again. "Well, there we go. Let's go see if X-25 is ok." said X-2. "Ok!" said Lilly.

And with that, they ran out of the auxiliary.

To Be Continued…


	3. Zorro Nyo's Return

**Here's part 3! The end is funny!**

In the hallway, where the glass containers were, the radiation on the container, holding The Orb was off long enough to stop the power shield. It had a crack on it.

Inside of it…

"Oh, I hate it here!" Zorro Nyo said, sitting on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling. It had a crack in it. "Hmm…" she said. Then, she aimed her biggest Laser Blow at it & cracked it open. "Yes…" she said.

On the outside…

The orb was cracking & finally, it fell to the ground & broke, revealing blue smoke, leading up the vent & outside.

Later, X-2 was walking down the hall & passed the containers. Then, when he saw The Power Sealer Orb was broken inside, he gasped. "That can't be good." he said. "You got that right, Bucket head!" X-2 heard a voice from behind & he let out another gasp. He quickly looked to find Zorro Nyo, standing behind him. "Z-Z-Z-Zor-Zoro…" he stuttered. "That's Zorro Nyo to you, Martian!" said Zorro Nyo, trying to look her most superior. "Mother…" said X-2. Then, she blasted him down the halls to the ending wall. He was very dizzy after that one.

He got a very worried look on his face. Zorro Nyo cornered him. "H-H-How did you get out?" he asked her. "Simple, there was a crack in my prison, & I blasted it open. Get it?" she said back. "I-I get it." said X-2. "Now, what to do first… well, to make sure you don't get in the way…" Zorro Nyo said. "I'm afraid to ask…" said X-2. "You don't have to, you'll find out." said Zorro Nyo. X-2 gulped. He tried to get up, but Zorro Nyo blasted him & left her lasers, pushing him against the wall. He struggled to get free, but he couldn't. "Hope you have fun, Bucket head!" said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she zoomed off. "Oh dear!" said X-2.

Later, Lilly was walking down the hall & looked at the container with the orb, still broken in it. "Wow! I wonder how that thing got broken." she said.

She continued walking & made it to the last door in the hallway, which lead to the piano room. "Lilly!" Lilly could here X-2's voice, shouting at her. "Marvin? Where are you?" she shouted back. "I'm down here!" he shouted. "down where?" Lilly shouted. "Down at the back of the hallway!" shouted X-2.

"Um… ok!" shouted Lilly. "Come, here!" he shouted. Lilly sighed. "Coming!" she shouted. She ran down the halls until she made it to the end of the hallway. "Marvin, why are you tied to the wall?" asked Lilly. "Um… that's why." said X-2, as Lilly turned around to find Zorro Nyo, standing behind her. "LILLY, RUN!" yelled X-2. She ran right under Zorro Nyo & down the hallway. Zorro Nyo levitated her & bashed her into the wall next to X-2. "Well, this explains it." she said. "Hmm… I'm trying to decide: Should I just destroy you or hold you both in captivity?" said Zorro Nyo. "Um… the second one sounds better…" said Lilly. "I actually think so, too. But, this won't hold you do to the robot back there. I'll have to find some other way to do so." said Zorro Nyo. "Ok…………………" said Lilly & X-2 at the same time. So, in the mean time, you'll be in my lair." said Zorro Nyo. Then, she zapped them both & they disappeared. "Well, that went well." said Zorro Nyo & walked away.

In Zorro Nyo's lair…

"Well! That went well!" said Lilly sarcastically. "Tell me about it." said X-2. "Ok, well, first, there's--" Lilly began. "NOT LITERALLY!" X-2 yelled.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Fun With Pie

**Here's chapter 4. It's very funny! PIE!**

Meanwhile, on Earth, Zorro Nyo was going to find something to mess with. She saw Dodgers & Cadet, walking down the sidewalk. She jumped in front of them. "Hi, boys." she said. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cadet started screaming to the top of his lungs for no good reason. "CADET! SHUT UP!" Dodgers yelled at him. "W-what?" asked Cadet. "Hi, were you the ones who were on the sidelines of the last battle you fought?" asked Zorro Nyo. "Oh, you mean that stupid black cat? You look a lot like her. Yah, that's us! Duck Dodgers & His Eager Young Space Cadet!" said Dodgers.

"Well, then, enjoy THIS!" said Zorro Nyo, zapping them. And they disappeared.

They got teleported into Zorro Nyo's lair. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cadet was screaming again. "CADET! WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?" Dodgers screamed at him. "Um…" said Cadet. "Well, glad you could make it, Dodgers." said X-2, standing in front of him & Cadet, with Lilly. "Yeah! Now, we can do something!" said Lilly.

"Yeah, like find a way out of here." said X-2. "Um… Yeah…" said Lilly. "Oh, well, if that's the case, it's easy! Just take a sludge hammer & bash the walls apart!" said Dodgers. "Yeah, except, we don't HAVE a sludge hammer!" shouted X-2. "And… it probably wouldn't work." said Lilly, giggling. "You got that right!" X-2 said, pocking Lilly with his elbow.

Suddenly, Dodgers threw a pie in X-2's face. Lilly giggled. X-2 wiped off most of it. "Dodgers, why did you do that?" he asked. "Uh…………………………… I don't know…" said Dodgers. X-2 looked at him blankly & so did Lilly. "Ok, now that that's out of the way…" said Dodgers & threw another pie. "DODGERS!" X-2 yelled. "What?" asked Dodgers, innocently. "STOP THROWING PIES AT ME! SAVE THEM FOR WHEN WE GET HUNGRY!" X-2 yelled. "Oh………………………………... Good idea… you know, your not so bad… well, for a Bucket head!" said Dodgers. X-2 just stared. "Well, wasn't this place closed up when she was sealed?" asked Lilly. "Yes. She must have made it newer when she escaped." said X-2.

"Mm-Hm!" Lilly said with her mouth full. "What are you eating?" asked X-2. Then, he looked Dodgers. "Pie!" Lilly said. "Well, swallow it." said X-2. "Ok!" said Lilly. And with that, she did. "Now, you were saying?" asked Lilly. "Um… that's it…" said X-2.

Then, Dodgers threw yet another pie right in X-2's face. He looked at Dodgers, who gave him a pie. He looked confused at first, but then, he knew what to do with it. "PIE FIGHT!" dodgers screamed. "AAHH!" X-2 yelled. Dodgers started throwing a bunch of pies everywhere. "DODGERS, WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE PIES?" yelled X-2. "PIE!" was Dodgers reply. X-2 took the only pie he had & threw it right in Dodgers face, causing him to fall over. "HA HA! TAKE THAT, DUCK! NO ONE THROWS PIES AT ME!" shouted X-2 victoriously.

"You win this time, Martian, but beware, for I am the greatest pie master in all the universe…" said Dodgers. "Ohohoh, please!" said X-2. And with that, he walked back over to Lilly. "Wow! You sure showed him!" said Lilly. Then, they both laughed.

To Be Continued…

**Tee hee! Dodgers & his pie!**


	5. A Walk In The City

**Here's chapter five. Hope you like it!**

Later, everyone was sitting against the wall, bored & trying to think of a way to escape. X-2 & Lilly both sighed. They looked at each other. Then, they both smiled a little.

Meanwhile, in the city, Zorro Nyo was looking for something else to do. She stopped to think, which she rarely did. "Maybe, I'll give the Martians, Duck & Pig a wake up call." she said.

Meanwhile, in her lair, the others were still sitting against the wall. "Lilly, I'm tired. Let's go lay over there." said X-2. "I agree." said Lilly. They settled in & tried to sleep. Then, they heard a bang. The room filled with smoke & the only thing they could see were Zorro Nyo's glowing eyes. "She's back…" said X-2, scared half to death. She came out & the smoke vanished.

"Ok, which one of you wants to come with me on a trip?" she asked. There was a pause. "WELL?" she asked again. "Um……" X-2 & Lilly began. Dodgers & Cadet were already asleep. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take you both!" said Zorro Nyo, extending her claws out of the sacks. Lilly & X-2 sat up & hugged each other, shivering, but still looking up at Zorro Nyo. They were both very scared of her. "Relax… this will just take a second." said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she zapped them & they disappeared & she quickly teleported herself off along with them.

A few seconds later, in a dark alley…

All three of them were teleported in the very back corner. X-2 & Lilly were still hugging each other, with there eyes shut, tightly. Zorro Nyo was standing up. Then, she looked down at them.

"Oh, quit being babies! All you have to do is follow me around…" said Zorro Nyo. "What? Your not going to kill us?" asked X-2. "Not yet." said Zorro Nyo. That didn't really help with X-2's fear. She began walking out of the alley. "Are you coming?" she asked the other two. "Um……………" began X-2. Zorro Nyo simply showed her claws. "Uh-uh-uh-uh, ok!" said X-2. He grabbed Lilly's arm & yanked her up & started following Zorro Nyo, still scared. "Why are you following her?" whispered Lilly. "Well, we… uh… probably won't be able to out run her…" X-2 whispered back.

"Yah, but, now, we have the opportunity to save Dodgers & Cadet." whispered Lilly. "Well… not exactly…" whispered X-2, pointing to Zorro Nyo. She stopped. "What are you two whispering about?" she asked, looking at them. "N-N-Nothing…" said X-2, nervously. "Uh huh…" said Zorro Nyo & continued walking. They followed, still confused of the whole situation.

They walked through the city. And finally, Zorro Nyo stopped. _"This is a waste of time…"_ she thought. _"She's thinking… that's not good…" _thought X-2. _"Wow! Marv is scared… hope he'll be ok…" _Lilly thought. "I'm going to see that girl from Earth. Until then…" said Zorro Nyo. Then, she automatically blasted the two Martians across the city & into the corner of a dark alley where no one could see them. She blasted two lasers at them & they held them to the wall. "Tah-tah, now!" she said. And with that, she ran off.

"What did she mean by 'Girl from Earth'?" asked Lilly. "I… don't know… but, I think she means… Reesa…" said X-2. _"Poor Marvin… I hope he'll be alright…" _thought Lilly.

To Be Continued…

**Harsh...**


	6. Another Pickle

**Ok, part 6! And, man, is this one of my favorite parts!**

Meanwhile, at Reesa's house…

"Dad, don't forget, my birthday is in about a week!" shouted Reesa. "For the 15th time, Reesa, I'm not going to forget!" shouted her dad from the other room. She out a bow in her hair & closed her drawer. Zorro Nyo was outside the building & climbed up. She jumped through the window, causing glass to spray everywhere. "--GASP!--" said Reesa. "Hello…" said Zorro Nyo. "Y-Your that… that… CAT!" Reesa said.

"That's right! Zorro Nyo's the name & capturing you is my game!" said Zorro Nyo. Reesa gasped again. "Wait, where's Marvin?" asked Reesa. "Oh, don't worry, he's fine." said Zorro Nyo. Then, she grabbed Reesa & jumped out the window, with Reesa calling, "DAD!" as she jumped out. Her dad came running into the room. No one was there. He looked out the window & saw Zorro Nyo, in the sky, holding Reesa. "REESA!" he yelled after her. Then, he ran out of the room & into the kitchen, where he picked up the phone fast. He dialed a number. ""Emergency! My daughter has been kidnapped by a cat!" he said. A pause. "Yes! She jumped out my window! I've never seen anything like her!" said Mr. Cap. Another pause. "Thank you!" he said & slammed the phone down.

He ran out of the house & to a Hover Car. In a few seconds, the car was off the ground & heading for the sky.

Later, in the dark alley, where X-2 & Lily were…

"Lilly, I'm so worried! What do you think that feline will do to her?" X-2 said, very worried & sweating. "Marvin, cam down! Your gonna have a heart attack!" said Lilly. "I can't help it, Lilly! I'm nervous!" he shouted back. "I know, but being upset about it isn't going to help." said Lilly. "Yeah, I know…" X-2 said, calming down. Then, they both saw Zorro Nyo, throw Reesa into the corner with them. "Marvin! You're here!" said Reesa.

Zorro Nyo sent another laser for Reesa & strapped her to the wall. "Um… yeah… that's pretty clear…" X-2 said. "I'm just glad your ok." said Reesa. "I feel the same way." said X-2. Then, he thought of something. "Why are you keeping us here if your just going to destroy us?" he asked. "I have my reasons… I want to destroy you all in one shot." said Zorro Nyo. "All?" asked X-2. "now, I just need the duck, the pig, & that other Protectorate Captain, Star Johnson." said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she jumped off. X-2 gasped. He started shivering in fear. "Once she gets Dodgers, Cadet & star Johnson strapped to this wall, she'll destroy al of us!" he said. "Well, then, we'd better start thinking of a plan." said Lilly. There was a long pause. "I know, how about we just go under them?" asked Lilly. "Where doomed!" said Reesa, not believing it would work.

"Well, it's worth a try!" said Lilly. She tried to scoot under it & actually made it under it. "Hey! It worked!" said Reesa. Then, Lilly helped the others out. "Now, come on. Let's blow this taco stand!" said Lilly. But, Zorro Nyo was behind them, & she threw Dodgers & Cadet back there & knocked the others to the back. "Dodgers, get off!" said X-2, who had Dodgers, sitting on his face.

Zorro Nyo tossed lasers for all of them. "One more left!" she said & jumped away. "Don't worry. I know how to get out of here!" said Lilly. "Well, you better hurry it up! She is one fast cat!" said Dodgers. "Tell me about it!" said X-2. "Okay…" said Dodgers. "Not literally…" said X-2, annoyed. Lilly scooted under her laser & helped the other four out. "Ok, now let's get out of here!" said Lilly. "Yeah!" said X-2. They were about to high five, when Star Johnson fell onto X-2 & knocked him to the back of the alley. "Owe…" he said, dizzy. "Marvin!" said Lilly. Zorro Nyo blasted all of them to the back with him. "Ok, I'm ready!" said Zorro Nyo. She raised up her paw & a very large fire ball came around it. X-2 gulped & he & Lilly hugged each other, shivering. Reesa joined.

Zorro Nyo had finally made the fire ball twice as big as her. X-2 had a very worried look on his face. "I'm scared, Lilly!" he said. "Me, too!" Lilly said back. They were still hugging & so was Reesa.

Then, X-2 saw a trash can lid. Zorro Nyo aimed her fire ball at them & hurled it. X-2 jumped up, grabbed the trash can lid & held it up like a shield, which made the fire go all around it. X-2 was very hot, still, shielding everyone. Reesa & Lilly were especially impressed. X-2 sweated a lot from the heat. He fell over right after the fire was gone. Lilly & Reesa ran to him. "Marvin!" shouted Lilly. "Are you ok?" asked Reesa.

"I'm… ok…" he said, getting up. They brushed him off. "Good." said Reesa. "Wow! Your pretty good, Bucket head!" said Zorro Nyo. All three of them looked at her. "but, I'm afraid your coming with me!" said Zorro Nyo, grabbing X-2. He struggled to get free & was pretty strong. "Hold still, Martian! Or, your love buckets get it!" said Zorro Nyo, pointing to Lilly & Reesa. So, he stopped. She was holding her around his neck & over where his mouth would be. She aimed her paw & a green shine came around it.

X-2 managed to pull her paw down to his neck. "Stop! You said you wouldn't hurt her if I held still!" he said. She moved her paw back up. "Silence! That's what I said. And, the rest get it!" she said. He pulled it back down. "NO!" he yelled right before she pulled it back up. "YES!" she yelled. He pulled it down again. "Please stop! You'll hit Lilly & Reesa, too!" he yelled before Zorro Nyo pulled it back up. "I insist!" Zorro Nyo said. X-2 looked worried, holding onto her paw, but couldn't get it back down.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! Man! what a pickle!**


	7. The Meeting Of Rika

**Wow! I love this chapter! I loved writing it! Hope you guys like it!**

X-2 tried to scoot out from behind her arm, but she held him tight in her clutches. He tried again, but every time he tried, she choked him. He tried again. She choked him again by tightening her grip. "AAHH!" he said when she did.

Her powers were almost ready to blast everything in it's path. She fired. X-2 pulled her paw down. "LILLY! REESA! LOOK OUT!" he yelled, but Zorro Nyo pulled her paw up again. They ran for the back where they were cornered. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, & closed there eyes. A couple of seconds passed, but, they felt nothing. They all opened there eyes & saw Zorro's green fire ball being held back by a blue power shield. They looked up. A very pretty girl Martian was holding out her arm, holding it back. She looked a little stressed.

She wore an aqua helmet that looked like a hat, with a glass plate in front of it. The helmet had a blue circle with two red lines, crossing. And, on each side, a very thick, yellow line, that sort of went out of place. She had, what looked like a mask over her eyes, that was a dark blue. And, light blue eyes lids. Bright green eyes, & a green, long-sleeved shirt. Her pants were very dark & brown/gray. Her shows had sharp cleats on the bottom. And, she had a jet pack on her back & held, in her pockets, two blasters & a small bag around her. She was quite a sight to see for them, saving them all from Zorro Nyo's power.

When Zorro Nyo saw her, blocking her powers, she stopped firing. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF, MARTIAN!" she yelled up at the female Martian. She jumped down, her jet pack turning on at the lasts second, keeping her from crashing. She pressed a button on the side of her helmet & the glass plate moved up until it was out of sight.

"I am Rika. Who are you, may I ask?" she replied. "I am Zorro Nyo: Legendary Cat From Asteroid 10!" she said. "Well, your quite a sight for a legendary cat." said Rika. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zorro Nyo, annoyed with her comments. "You wouldn't understand. Now, release that Martian." said Rika. "Why should I?' asked Zorro Nyo. X-2 tried to scoot out from behind her arm, again, but she choked him. "AAH! Will you quit it?" said X-2. "Well!" she replied & started squeezing harder. X-2 held onto her paws, trying to keep them as far from his neck as possible. He looked up a Zorro Nyo. "……………… stop…" he said, trying to get as much air as he could. Lilly & Reesa were worried. "MARVIN!" Lilly screamed. X-2's vision was getting blurry. Rika shot her shield in front of Zorro Nyo. "RELEASE HIM! OR I WILL SHOW YOU THE PAIN OF MY LASERS!" shouted Rika. She loosened her grip, but didn't let go. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared that some one would challenge her.

"Do it…" Rika said. She dropped X-2 & got up & ran to Lilly & Reesa & hugged Lilly, trying to keep away from Zorro Nyo. "Marvin…" said Lilly. X-2 was gasping for breath. "Who are you to challenge me, Martian?" asked Zorro Nyo. "I already told you my name. And, now , I'm going to continue my mission & get these people away from you." said Rika. "And how do you purpose you do that by yourself?" asked Zorro Nyo. "Like this…" said Rika. And with that, she pressed a button on her jet pack & claws came out, grabbing each of them except for Zorro Nyo.

A pair of wings came out a her jet came & she zoomed off. Zorro Nyo was shocked, but she refused to stop until she destroyed them, including Rika.

To Be Continued…

**WOW! Good thing Rika showed up! Rika is mine, but in the next chapter, we'll see two of one of my best friend, ShadowLuigi243's OCs, Jessie & Cindy! 3**


	8. Two More Martians

**Ok, here's part 8! This one is funny!**

Later, Rika was still zooming through the sky with the others & landed on a roof top. Then, her wings went down & her claws went back into her jet pack. "you sacrifice a lot for your friends. That's a good thing." said Rika, referring to X-2. X-2 was the first to speak to her. "Y-You… saved my life…" he said. "That's what I do." Rika said back.

"--sigh-- Another Martian!" said Dodgers. Rika glared at him. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "He is Not my friend! He's a just some duck I have to deal with." said X-2. Dodgers finished for him. "I am duck dodgers of The 24th & ½ Century!" he shouted. "Typical." Rika said. X-2 looked at her. "Also, there's two other Martians, following me around that I want you to meet. There following me, because I said I was coming to rescue you." Rika said to him. "Who?" he asked. Her wings came out & she zoomed of. In a few seconds, she was back with two girl Martians. One was an orange-haired girl. She wore a blue top & a black belt with blue pants & red shoes. Her shirt was short. It didn't even have sleeves. The other had very dark brown hair with a red top with sleeves & two shiny black bands. One on her waste, like the other girl, & the other one on her arm. She had a red pair of pants & black shoes. They both had blue eyes.

X-2 looked at them. And the orange-haired one freaked out. "HI!" she yelled. Then, she ran over to X-2 & hugged him. "Remember me?" she asked. "Uh…….." X-2 said. "It's me, Jessie!" she squealed. The other one came over. "Back off, Jessie! He's mine!" she said. Then, she looked at X-2, who was confused. "Hi, remember me? I'm Cindy!" she said, extending her hand. He took it & Cindy shook it & then let go. "Alright, Jessie, back off!" she said. "No! He's mine!" Jessie yelled. X-2 had a small drop of sweat on his head. But, he blushed. _"Girls, fighting over me?" _he thought.

"HE'S MINE!" shouted Jessie.

"MINE!" Cindy shouted back.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Jessie yelled again.

"Uh…." X-2 said.

The two Martians looked at him. Jessie ran over to him & hugged him. "Tell her your mine!" she shouted. "I…….." he said. "Alright, girls, that's enough!" Rika said. "Thank you!" X-2 said. "Yeah… LOOK OUT!" Rika yelled. Zorro Nyo was right behind them. She had just jumped out from behind the building. She grabbed X-2 & jumped off. Jessie couldn't hold on. She let go & fell back onto the building. "AAHH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at Cindy. "IS NOT!" Cindy yelled back. "IS TOO!" Jessie yelled. "IS NOT!" Cindy yelled. "IS, TOO!" Jessie yelled again. "GIRLS!" Rika yelled. They looked at her. "I'm going after him!" she said. And with that, her wings came out & she zoomed off after Zorro Nyo.

She was already much more ahead of Rika. And, she was holding her arm around X-2's neck again. He pushed her paw down. "What are you doing?" she shouted. She pulled it back up. "You'll see!" she said back. X-2 pulled it back down. "I don't like the sound of that!" he said, before Zorro Nyo pulled it back up. "Well, you won't like it!" she said.

X-2 gulped. Rika was right behind them, now. When Zorro Nyo saw her behind them, she zoomed faster. She stopped at a big tank. It was filled with something. X-2 knew it wasn't poisonous, but he knew it wasn't anything to touch. He sweated from the heat. Zorro Nyo held him over it. "Wanna go swimming?" she asked. "What?" he asked, still nervous & hot. Rika bashed into her, causing her to drop X-2. Rika & Zorro Nyo started fighting. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" X-2 screamed as he fell into the stuff that was in the tank. Zorro Nyo has her arm around Rika, but she turned on her rockets & Zorro Nyo let go. She zoomed into the stuff that was in the tank & came out with X-2 & zoomed off.

Later, on the rooftop…

Cindy & Jessie were still arguing. Jessie threw a squid at Lilly. She looked at her. Jessie pointed to Cindy. "She did it!" she said. Lilly glared at Cindy. Then, Rika came back. X-2 was soaked & so was Rika. Lilly & Reesa ran over to them. "You saved him!" Lilly shouted. "I know & it'll probably take me ten showers to get all this off!" said Rika. Reesa & Lilly giggled. X-2 woke up. And, he sat up & looked at Lilly & Reesa. "What happened?" he asked. "Um…. I don't know…" said Lilly.

"He fell into a tank of… something…" said Rika. "Something? Ha! That's a silly name!" said Lilly. "No, I mean, I don't what was in there." said Rika. "Oh…" said Lilly. "Marvin, do you need help?" asked Reesa. "No… I'm fine…" he said. "Well, then, now that were here, again, I think it's about time to settle this." said Cindy. "Yeah! He's mine…" said Jessie blankly. "Is not!" Cindy yelled. "Is too!" yelled Jessie. "Is not!" Cindy yelled again. "Is too!" yelled Jessie. X-2 just fell back down.

To Be Continued…

**Cindy & Jessie are OCs from my friend, ShadowLuigi243. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Another Fight

**This is cool! Hope you like it!**

That night, in X-2's bed…

He tossed & turned & felt something cold. He opened up his eyes & saw nothing but darkness. He got scared. Zorro Nyo appeared. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" asked Zorro Nyo. "W-W-Why did you bring me here?" asked X-2. "Isn't it obvious? I need more power! That Rika friend of ours is threatening my plan." said Zorro Nyo. "R-Rika?" asked X-2. "Yes." said Zorro Nyo.

"S-So, how is keeping me here going to give you more power?" asked X-2. "Were going to fight." said Zorro Nyo. "WHAT? But, you know I'm no match for you!" X-2 yelled. "Yes, but, I'll take it easy until my time comes to unleash my true power." said Zorro Nyo. X-2 gulped. "You go first…" Zorro Nyo said. X-2 backed away to the corner. He tried to think of something he could do. "W-What could I do, here?" asked X-2. "Well, you have this." said Zorro Nyo, throwing his blaster at him. He caught it. Then, he looked up at he. She was very smart & very powerful. But, he gave it a shot. He shot at her & the laser hit her when she wasn't looking. "Great! Now, it's my turn!" said Zorro Nyo. X-2 looked up at her as she raised up into the air.

She made up a small fire ball that grew until it was three times as big. She threw it & it hit X-2 & he fell over, dropping his gun. He was very scared. _"She could destroy me in one shot…"_he thought. Zorro Nyo landed. "Ok, that's enough for tonight." she said. And with that, he was teleported back into his room, in his bed. _"That was weird…"_ he thought.

The next morning, Lilly was the first to get up. She walked into X-2's room & jumped up & down on his bed. "WAKE UP, MARVIN! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" she yelled. It woke him up, but he was very tired. He slowly got out of his bed & went into the bathroom. "Hmm…" Lilly said.

Later, they were in the bridge & X-2 was just sitting in his chair. "Hey, what's wrong? That crazy cat can't get us in here!" said Lilly. "Well, maybe…" said X-2. He was scared that she would come back.

The ship landed by the palace & X-2 & Lilly went inside. They stopped at the queen's chair, where she was sitting. "Yes, Commander?" she asked. "Your majesty, I have something to ask you." he said back. "Yes?" Tyr'ahnee said. "Um… do you happen to know a Martian named Rika?" asked X-2. "No, why?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Well, she uh… saved me twice yesterday…." said X-2. "Well, next time you see her, tell her that I want to see her…" said Tyr'ahnee. "Yes, your majesty." said X-2. Then, they left.

Later, X-2 & Lilly were walking through the city, looking for Rika. "I don't know where she lives… she just seems to be here at the right time…" said X-2. "Hey! Maybe when Zorro Nyo shows up, so will Rika!" said Lilly. "Yeah……… or, she could destroy me before Rika gets here…" said X-2. "Well, it's just a suggestion…" said Lilly. But, then, Zorro Nyo did show up. "Hey, Martian! I'm here for two things… One: to tell you that you have 5 days left to stop me before I'm powerful enough to destroy you & your whole planet. Two: to come get you & use you as bait for your little Rika!" said Zorro Nyo. "BAIT?" shouted X-2. "Yes." said Zorro Nyo, grabbing him. "Let go!" he yelled. Zorro Nyo put a claw to his neck. "Silence!" she said.

"Let Marvin go!" Lilly yelled. "I have 5 days left?" asked X-2. "Yes……" said Zorro Nyo, moving her claw closer. Rika appeared at the top of a rooftop, looking down, knowing that if she went down there, Zorro Nyo would immediately attack her. So, she stalked around to the back of another building. She was now behind Zorro Nyo. She jumped down & shot her with her powers. That knocked her & X-2 to the back of the alley. Zorro Nyo quickly grabbed X-2, who was trying to get away. "Oh, no you don't!" she said. He squirmed. "Hold still!" said Zorro Nyo. "Why?" asked X-2. "Or else!" said Zorro Nyo. He stopped, still confused, but he still stopped.

Lilly was now in front of Zorro Nyo & so was Rika. Rika got next to Lilly. Zorro Nyo threw a fire ball at Lilly. X-2 squirmed & kicked Zorro Nyo, causing her to let go. He jumped in front of the fire ball & got hit. "MARVIN!" Lilly screamed when he fell down. "Wow." said Rika. "Why did you do that?" Lilly yelled, shocked. He sat up. "To… protect you…" he said, then fell back down. "I still don't understand why he did that…" Lilly said. "He did it because he cares for you, Lilly." Rika said, helping him up.

Lilly hugged him. "Oh, Marvin! Your wonderful!" she said. Rika pressed a button on her jet pack. Two claws came out grabbed Lilly & X-2, her wings came out & she zoomed off. It all seemed like two seconds. Zorro Nyo was mad, but admitted defeat just to herself… for now…

To Be Continued…

**Wow! Rika just happens to be there at just the right time, doesn't she? Tee hee!**


	10. Whirlpool Ahead!

**This one is quite a cliff-hanger! Hope you like it!**

Later, on a rooftop, Rika landed & her robot claws that came out of her jet pack let go of X-2 & Lilly. X-2 was the first to speak. "It's official… that cat HATES me!" he said. "What makes you think that?" asked Lilly. "I'm always the one she kidnaps." said x-2. "Yeah, but--" Lilly began. "She's always attacking me." said X-2. "Well…" Lilly said. "AND, I'm the one who she fought all the time last time she was loose." said X-2. "Ok, fine!" said Lilly.

Rika walked up to them. "You guys should go. That cat will be here any minute to do something…" she said. "Yes, we should, but what about you?" said X-2. "Oh, I'll be fine." said Rika. "Are you sure?" asked X-2. "I'm sure… where is your ship?" asked Rika. "Oh, it's… I forgot…" said X-2. "Hm-hm! I'll find it for you. Be right back!" said Rika. And with that, she opened her wings & zoomed off. "I sure hope she comes back before You-know-who shows up." said X-2. "And who might You-know-who be?" asked Zorro Nyo from behind him. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? GET AWAY!" X-2 immediately turned around & screamed at her. "Oh, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." said Zorro Nyo, pointing to Lilly. "Why? What will you do?" asked X-2. "You'll see." said Zorro Nyo. She jumped up & grabbed Lilly & jumped away.

X-2 was fast enough to grab her leg before she made it off the roof. She just dropped Lilly while she was in the air. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "LILLY!" X-2 yelled. He was about to let go when Zorro Nyo grabbed him by the neck & pulled him towards her. She had her paw over his face again. He pulled it down. "Let me go! Where's Lilly?" he yelled. She pulled her paw back up. He pulled back down. "You love holding me this way, don't you?" he shouted. She pulled it back up. "It makes you easier to handle." she said.

Meanwhile, Lilly was falling & she fell into a pillow truck. She poked her head out. "MAN, that was close! But, Marvin is gone!" she said. She jumped out of the truck, rolled & landed upside down. She got up & looked up at Zorro Nyo, who was getting farther away by the second. She ran down the street to get help.

Later, Lilly, Reesa & her dad were running down the street. Her dad got into a Hover Car & Lilly & Reesa got in, too. And, they took off.

Meanwhile, in the air where Zorro Nyo & X-2 were, X-2 pulled down her paw. "Where are you taking me?" he asked, nervous. She pulled it back up. "You'll see…" she said. She flew over a lake & stopped right over the middle of a huge lake with a small whirlpool in the middle. X-2 freaked out. He pulled her paw down. "Your not going to throw me in there, are you?" he asked, nervously.

"That's the plan." she said back. She held him out over it. "Any last words?" she asked. Then, suddenly, the Hover Car with Reesa, Lilly & Mr. Cap in it bashed into her, making her & X-2 fall into the whirlpool. For once, they were both actually hugging each other in fear. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed on there way down, with there eyes closed. Lilly rolled down her window. "MARVIN!" she screamed. She jumped out. "LILLY! NO!" Reesa & Mr. Cap yelled at the same time.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop they used to be on…

Rika landed & saw no one was there, so she searched around. She heard the calling. "LILLY!" she heard Reesa scream. She opened her wings back up & zoomed in the direction of the shout. "I hope there ok!" she said.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon!**


	11. Another Trip To Hawaii

**Ok, this is chapter 11. Hope you like it!**

Rika zoomed on, trying to reach them. By the time she got there, she saw Lilly falling. She zoomed down & caught her & brought her back up to the Hover Car. "Lilly, what are you doing?" she asked. "Marvin & Zorro Nyo are stuck in that whirlpool! Marvin can't breath under water!" Lilly shouted. "Ok!" Rika said & zoomed down to the water. The whirlpool had stopped, but nothing came out. She went under & looked. Zorro Nyo was gone. X-2 was just lying there, not moving. Rika swam down & grabbed him & swam back up. She turned on her rockets & zoomed up to the ship.

She pushed him through the window. "I think he's still alive." said Rika. Lilly put her ear to his heart. She heard beeping. "He is. Thanks, Rika." said Lilly, who was now calm, again. Rika was about to leave, when Lilly remembered something. "WAIT!" Lilly shouted. She turned back. "I forgot. The queen wants to see you." said Lilly. "Who?" asked Rika, coming back over. "Um… the queen… of Mars. She wants to see you." said Lilly. "Oh, ok. I'll go see her, now. And, good luck with Commander." said Rika. And with that, she zoomed off. "Thank you, Rika." Lilly said quietly.

Later, on Reesa's bed, Lilly & Reesa were sitting next to each other, waiting for X-2 to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. Reesa held up his head. "Reesa?" he said. "Marvin! Your ok!" Reesa said back & hugged him tight. Lilly joined the hug. "Choking! Not breathing!" X-2 said. "Woops! Sorry!" Reesa said, letting go.

"It's fine…" X-2 replied. "Man, that cat just won't stop, will she?" asked Reesa. "I guess not… but, I have an idea… we could make another orb, but it will take quite awhile to do… in the mean time, we must try our best to survive with her on the loose…" said X-2. "Great idea, Marv!" said Lilly. "Tee hee! Thanks!" X-2 said, blushing.

Later, in X-2's ship…

"Lilly, please hand me the red radiation liquid…" said X-2. Lilly grabbed it & handed it to him. "Reesa, I need an old ping pong ball of any size." said X-2. Reesa ran into the hallway to look. In a few seconds, she was back with one that was smaller then the orb. "Lilly, I need some formula that will make this grow." said X-2. "How about yeast?' asked Lilly. X-2 slapped himself. He walked over to cabinet & got out a bottle with nothing written on it.

He sat it by the other stuff. "Reesa, get a big bowl, Lilly, get a bottle of blue radiation formula." said X-2. They both scrambled & ran into each other. They laughed. Then, they got back to busyness.

Later, X-2 sat back, relaxing. "Ok, that ping pong ball will have to sit in that growing formula for about two days…" said X-2. "WHAT? How long does each step take?" asked Lilly. "Well, it has to soak for about two days, then, it has to soak in red radiation liquid for about 24 hours, then I just have to dip it in the blue radiation formula for about 5 seconds. And, the bowl is what it will soak in." answered X-2.

"Well, that makes sense." said Reesa. Reesa & Lilly laughed. "Well, that's soaking. In the mean time, why not have some fun?" asked X-2. "How? Zorro Nyo is probably searching for us. We're only safe here." said Lilly. X-2 got a cute smirk on his face. "Is she fast enough to go to…" he hesitated. _"I'm gonna hate myself for this…" _he thought. "…Hawaii?" he finished. "Cool!" said Reesa. "I don't know, but I love the idea!" said Lilly. "Ok…" said X-2, with a cute, nervous look on his face. As if to be smiling even if he didn't want to go.

Later, in Hawaii…

The three friends were walking on the sand. They were all wearing bathing suits. Reesa, green, Lilly, blue & X-2, red with two white stripes. Lilly thought of something. "Hey! I got it! I'll go get some snacks & Reesa, you go get some towels. And, Marvin, why don't you go swim. We'll meet you there." said Lilly. "Uh…" said X-2. But, they ran off. "Well, I need to learn to love the water if I'm gonna be able to save them from that cat if she comes." he said to himself. He walked to the ocean & sat on the edge.

When Lilly & Reesa came back, he was in the water, kicking his feet back & forth, on his back, just floating & relaxing. "Aw, isn't that cute?" said Lilly. She put the snacks down & Reesa put down the towels. "Hey, Marvin, what are you doing?" asked Lilly. "Oh, just… relaxing…" he said back. There was no answer. He opened his eyes & looked. They were gone. "Huh?" he said. "Well, if it isn't Bucket head, relaxing… without me?" said Zorro Nyo from behind. She was wearing an air helmet. He quickly got to treading water. "You won't like this!" she said. "Where are Lilly & Reesa?" he asked.

"I just blasted them over there. There ok." said Zorro Nyo. "But--" he began, but Zorro Nyo pulled him under the water by the leg. He looked down at her. She looked back. He looked at her with a worried face.

Outside of the water, Lilly & Reesa made to the edge. "Where is he?" asked Lilly. "Where's the cat?" asked Reesa. They were both wearing goggles. They both saw bubbles coming up. "WATER!" they both yelled. They jumped in. They looked around & saw Zorro Nyo, still holding X-2's leg. He was pulling at it, but it hurt from her claws.

He looked very worried & his cheeks were slightly blue. Lilly took a blaster out from behind her & aimed at Zorro Nyo. She pulled the trigger & the laser hit her & knocked her into the distance of water where she couldn't be seen. They hurried & helped X-2 to the surface. They pulled him out of the water. "Marvin, are you ok?" Lilly asked. He coughed. "I'm… ok… let's… GET OUT OF HERE!" he said back. They helped him up & they ran to the ship.

Zorro Nyo got out of the water. She growled. But, they were already on there way back to Mars.

To Be Continued…

**Well, I have about... well, I want it to have at least 23 chapters... hope I can think of more! Oh, wait! I keep forgetting... you'll see!**


	12. I'll Be Back!

**Ok, couldn't think of a better name for the chapter because it was sort of separated into three small subjects. But, Zorro did say she'll be back! Hope you like it! I love the end of this one!**

Out in space, Zorro Nyo was flying threw the galaxy, looking for something to sabotage. She was flying for about two hours, when she stopped, seeing Lilly's Dimension Portal was still there. "Hmm… Bucket head, I will have my revenge…" she said. She flew over to it & got about 10 feet from it. She balled up a large fire ball & zapped the portal with her powers.

She zapped it for about three or four seconds & flew behind an asteroid. She looked back at it from behind the asteroid & saw that it was changing around. It began to suck in not very strong. "Before I know it, that thing will be able to suck anything up…" said Zorro Nyo. Then, she quickly flew off before the air current could reach her. "That thing out to be stronger than a tornado soon…" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, in X-2's ship…

Lilly was sitting in X-2's chair with him, watching him draw a picture of her. She sighed dreamily. "Uh… Lilly? What are you doing?" asked X-2. "Oh, just sitting her." said Lilly. "Uh huh… DONE!" said X-2. Lilly looked at the picture. It was a picture of her, sitting on a bench in a park, on Earth. It was shaded & very detailed. "Oh, Marvin! It's so cute! Can we shoe this one to the queen, too?" said Lilly. "Oh, Lilly, please don't make me do that, again…" said X-2.

"Why?" asked Lilly. "I… don't know…" X-2 replied. "Well, ok… maybe later…" said Lilly. They flew right past the portal that Zorro Nyo had zapped. The ship spun around. "WHOA!" said X-2. Lilly fell out of the chair. "Lilly!" X-2 shouted. The ship just fell onto an asteroid & then zoomed off into orbit again. X-2 was panting. "Lilly? What was… that?" he said. "I don't know…" said Lilly. She looked out the window. "We just passed my portal." said Lilly. "It's still there?" asked X-2. "I guess so…" said Lilly. "Well, that's only a good thing because if you ever get sucked back in or something, you'll be able to make it back." said X-2, sitting back down.

The ship zoomed through space & was out of sight.

Later….

X-2 was in the bed, sleeping. In Lilly's room, she was sleeping, too. Even K-9 was in the bathroom, sleeping. It was very quiet. K-9 heard something. He perked one of his ears up. Then, he got up & walked around. He went out of the bathroom & walked to the door way to Lilly's room. She was asleep. He walked to the opening to X-2's room. He was asleep, too. He walked in & pushed at him with his nose.

K-9 sniffed him & heard a scratch, then banging. He looked at X-2 & started worrying that something had gotten in the ship. He put his nose to X-2's face & started licking him. He woke up. "K-9? What are you doing up?" he said. K-9 whined. Then, he ran out of the room. X-2 got out of bed & followed him. He had on a pair of purple pajamas. K-9 stopped in the kitchen where he had heard the noise. He stopped at the refrigerator. "You want food?" asked X-2. K-9 ran to the trash can & sniffed. "K-9, what is it?" asked X-2. Then, K-9 looked at X-2. "BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!" he started tapping at him as if he were some one else. "K-9?" he shouted. K-9 continued to bark. X-2 looked behind him & saw Zorro Nyo, standing there.

"Yipe!" he shouted & tried to run away. K-9 got in front of Zorro Nyo & kept on barking. She followed X-2 & K-9 just continued to bark at her. Finally, she got tired of it & slapped him to the wall & he ran off. X-2 hid behind the trash can while Zorro Nyo was distracted by K-9. Zorro Nyo pulled it back. "Oh, no you don't!" she said. He tried to run, but, Zorro Nyo grabbed his leg & held him upside down. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING AFTER ME? AM I YOUR MAIN TARGET?" he screamed. "You might say that…" said Zorro Nyo.

In Lilly's room, she heard X-2 screaming & got out of her bed. She was wearing a pair of blue pajamas with red hearts on them. "Marvin?" she said, going into the kitchen. She saw Zorro Nyo, still holding X-2 upside down. "What are you squirming about?" Zorro Nyo asked. "I'm getting a headache!" X-2 said back.

"MARVIN!" Lilly yelled. Zorro Nyo looked behind her. "Woops…" said Lilly. Zorro Nyo threw X-2 at her & they both tumbled to the wall, dizzy. "Oh……….. My head hurts…." said X-2. "I'll be feeling THAT tomorrow." said Lilly. Zorro Nyo cornered them. "Look, what is all this for? What's your point in attacking us all the time if your not gonna just kill us?" asked X-2. "Your pain gives me more power, Martian!" she said back. "Um… yeah… you already said that…" said X-2. Quickly, Zorro Nyo extended her claws out & pinned X-2 to the wall. "I'll be back… until then, be prepared!" she said close to his face. He gulped.

Then, she let go, causing X-2 to fall to the floor. Zorro Nyo snapped her fingers & she disappeared. "This is getting out of hand…" said X-2. Lilly paused for a few minutes, thinking. DING! "Marvin! I got it! She said that our pain gives her power… but… how do we stop her from hurting us?" said Lilly, who had thought she had something. "It's not just physical pain… my fear also gives her more power… which allows her to hurt me physically when I'm too scared to do anything…" said X-2.

"Oh…………………….. Good point…" said Lilly. "This is still getting out of hand…" said X-2. "Uh… I can see that." said Lilly. X-2 smiled an invisible smile & hugged Lilly. "Well, one thing's for sure: She can't separate our friendship." said X-2. "Aw, thanks, Marv!" Lilly said back.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it, peoples!**


	13. A New Countdown Watch

**Hope you like this one! Ok, my Word Processor said that "Glomp" was not a word, but it means to jump onto some one in a fun way. people normally laugh. I got it from DeviantART. they have a couple of glomp icons. It's fun! I don't know how else to say glomp. Tee hee! I don't get it, either. Anyway, I hope you like this one. I'm running out of story ideas...**

The next day, Lilly waited around the orb, waiting for it to finish growing. "Marvin, how much longer?" she asked, impatiently. X-2 looked at the clock. "Well, it should be ready by 4:30 PM tomorrow." he said. Lilly sighed, heavily. X-2 looked at her. He knew how impatiens she was to stop worrying about Zorro Nyo. "Hey, Lilly, when do you think our time starts when Zorro Nyo attacks the planet?" asked X-2. "I don't know, but she's going down………… if this thing EVER finishes!" said Lilly. X-2 rolled his eyes, but not because he was annoyed.

Later, in the city, X-2 & Lilly were walking on the sidewalk. "Uh, Marvin, why do we keep coming here if this is where we keep getting attacked?" asked Lilly. "This is where the queen told me to keep an eye out on things yesterday." answered X-2. "When did this happen? Where was I?" asked Lilly, tilting her head. "Um… I'm not sure… I think you were in the ship, trying to put a collar on K-9." said X-2. Lilly giggled. "Oh, yeah. Now, I remember." she said.

Zorro Nyo jumped in front of X-2. "Ok, I have a--" X-2 began, but Zorro Nyo pushed him into Lilly & they fell over. He was very scared, but not quite as much as he was yesterday, knowing that she wasn't going to do any permanent damage until the five days were up. "Well?" asked Zorro Nyo. "Um…. When… does our five days start?" asked X-2. Zorro Nyo pulled a digital watch out from behind her. "Just press this button when I say 'now'." she said, throwing it to him. He caught it. "Um… ok…" he said back. He got ready. "Your time starts… NOW!" Zorro Nyo said & X-2 pressed the button & it began to count down from 5:00:00:00. It went down to 4:24:59:57, which meant: 4 days, 24 hours, 59 minutes, & 57 seconds. He looked.

"You have that much time to do something about me or perish." said Zorro Nyo.

Up on the rooftop, Rika was watching, making sure she wasn't hurting anyone. "Well, that didn't do much, did it?" said Zorro Nyo. "What do you mean?" asked X-2. "My power didn't increase very much. Just one more." said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she blasted them both to the wall & jumped off.

"I'm beginning to think that this orb thingy won't be ready by the time our time is up…" said Lilly. "Maybe…" said X-2. "Um… you can get off me, now." said Lilly. "Sorry." said X-2, getting off.

Later, in the ship, Lilly was still waiting. "Lilly, it won't be ready until tomorrow. You may as well do something besides wait for it." said X-2. "Ok… what do I do?" said Lilly. "I don't know… something…" said X-2.

"Ok, then…" said Lilly. Then, she jumped onto him, knocking out of the chair, while yelling, "GLOMPAGE!". "What?" shouted X-2. "Glomp… that's what I just did." said Lilly. "Well, don't 'Glomp' me, again." said X-2 trying to get up. Lilly got up. "Sorry…" she said, still smiling. X-2 brushed himself off. Then, he felt a ball hit him in the face. "Who did that?" he said, looking at Lilly, who was holding a ping-pong ball, whistling, as if she'd done nothing. X-2 couldn't help, but smile. "Oh, you!" he said.

To Be Continued…

**Tee hee! How cute!**


	14. Randomness

**Hope you like this one! I named it Randomness becasue I just sort of typed what ever came into my mind... I'm running out of ideas besides the one's that I have to save for the end.**

In Dodgers' ship, Cadet was taking a shower. Dodgers walked in & grabbed the towel while he wasn't looking. He walked out & took it to the bridge & wiped up his Dr. Pepper with it. "Stupid cup fell over!" he said.

He walked back into the bathroom & put the towel in the corner. "C-C-Captain, what are you doing?" Cadet asked from behind the curtain. "Oh, just using your towel to wipe up my spilled drink." said Dodgers. "C-Captain, please just get me another towel." said Cadet. "Can do, Porky!" said Dodgers. "Eh-eh-oh, fish paste!" said Cadet. Dodgers came back with the towel, opened up the curtain & threw it in Cadet's face. "There ya' go!" he said. "C-C-Captain, how am I supposed to dry with a WET towel?" asked Cadet. "Oh, sorry." said Dodgers. Cadet threw the towel back in his face & Dodgers ran off to get a clean towel.

He came back with a pink towel that was in his closet. "You'd better wash this when your done!" he said, laying it by the shower. Then, he ran out of the bathroom, after grabbing the toothpaste.

Later, in X-2's ship, he & Lilly were having a drawing contest to see who was the best at drawing a turtle. Lilly, of course, finished first because she sped up. She turned her paper over & waited for X-2 to get done. It took 5 more minutes because he took his time.

Finally, he finished & turned his paper over. "Ok, on three. Ready?" he said. "One… two… THREE!" they both said. Then, they both showed there pictures. "I like yours best." said Lilly. "Same here. Now what?" said X-2. "Uh…………… want to get a kitten?" asked Lilly. "Are you out of your mind?" X-2 asked. "Well, we need a pet around here." said Lilly. K-9 got right in front of Lilly & started staring at her. "Aw, I didn't forget about you!" said Lilly, petting him. Then, she paused. "But, you know, I also like animals that can sit in your lap." said Lilly. "K-9, come here, boy!" said X-2, tapping his lap. K-9 jumped up onto him & the chair broke. "Ok, I get it. But, I've never been much of a cat person…" said X-2. "Don't you worry. I'll take care of it!" said Lilly.

"Well, ok. We'll go find one at the pet shop, tomorrow." said X-2. "Thanks, Marvin!" said Lilly, hugging him. K-9 jumped off. "But, you must make sure that K-9 is ok with it, because he is still the head pet." said X-2. "Got it!" said Lilly.

The next day, at the pet shop, X-2, Lilly & K-9 were walking through the hall, looking at kittens. One of them was red & jumped up onto the side of the cage. "Meow!" she said. "Aww…" said Lilly. They looked several others & Lilly made up her mind. "I like that one!" said Lilly, pointing to the red one. "I do, too." said X-2. Lilly assumed why. "Kind of fits Mars, huh?" she said, giggling. "Um… yeah…" said X-2.

"We'll take this one, please." said Lilly to the cashier. "Ok, just open the cage & I'll need 5 dollars." said the cashier. "Thank you, ma'am." said X-2, shaking her hand. "Oh, your welcome." the cashier said back. Lilly pulled 5 dollars out of her pocket & handed it to the cashier. "Thank you. Here's your kitten." said the cashier. Lilly picked the little red kitten up. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. "This one is a girl. She hasn't had shots yet, but, I'm sure you can take care of that." said the cashier. "Ok." said Lilly.

Later, in X-2's ship, Lilly was cradling the little kitten who had fallen asleep in her arms. She was about 3 months old. "Isn't just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Lilly asked. "You're cuter!" said X-2, blushing. "Aw, you shouldn't have!" said Lilly. There was a pause. "So, what are we going to name her?" Lilly asked. "Um… I'm not sure. It would have to be something that fits her personality in my opinion." said X-2. "I agree. We'll just see how she acts." said Lilly.

To Be Continued…

**I thought it was funny, anyway! Tee hee!**


	15. Trouble With Sassy

**This one will be mostly about Sassy, the kitten. Lilly loves her & X-2 can't make up his mind about her. Sassy was his idea, just so you know! Tee hee!**

In X-2's ship, he was driving, while the kitten was sleeping on the top of his helmet. She was purring. Then, X-2 put the ship back on auto pilot & got up, causing the cat to fall off. She scratched his face on the way down. He grabbed it. "OWE! WATCH IT!" he yelled, put the kitten paid him no mind.

She just turned her back & walked off. "You should name her Sassy." said X-2 blankly. "Good idea, Marvin!" said Lilly, picking up the kitten. "Your name is Sassy…" she said to her. "Meow!" Sassy said. Then, she ran off. "See you, Sassy!" Lilly called after her. "Meow!" Sassy replied. X-2 picked her up & showed her to K-9. "What do you think, boy?" he asked, K-9 sniffed Sassy. He wagged his tail & kicked her. "Meow!" she said. "Good." said X-2.

Later, X-2 went into the bathroom. "LILLY!" he yelled. Lilly came running down the halls. "What?" she asked. "Where is Sassy? Get her a litter box!" he shouted back. Lilly smirked, but she went to find something to use for a litter box. Then, she stopped. "Um… Marvin… we don't have any litter or a litter box!" she said. "Oh, yah…" said X-2. He dropped a paper towel in the waste basket. "Ewe!" he said. "Tee he! Let's go to the store & bye some litter." said Lilly. "Good idea, but you have to watch Sassy." said X-2. "Ok, Marvin!" said Lilly. Then, she ran down the halls to find her.

Later, at the store, Lilly was carrying Sassy, looking at litter boxes & bags of litter. "Um… I'm holding a cat. I'll carry her in the litter box & you carry the litter." said Lilly. "Fine…" said X-2, picking up a huge bag of litter, only to be crushed to the ground with it. Lilly giggled. "Help me up…" X-2 said. "Ok." said Lilly. She put Sassy down & lifted the bag off of him, putting it over her shoulder. "Let's go." she said. X-2 picked up Sassy & the litter box followed her.

Later, in the ship, X-2 was sitting in his chair, with Sassy on the top, sleeping. "If she scratches my face up again, I'm going to whack her." said X-2, noticing her up there. "Aw, she was only playing…" said Lilly. Then, she felt something bite her leg. "Sassy, be careful!" she said, looking down at Sassy, playing with her pants.

Sassy jumped up on her lap. "Aw, you!" Lilly said. "Meow! Meow!" Sassy said. "Aw!" said Lilly.

That night, X-2 was sleeping. Sassy came in, & got on his chest & fell asleep, purring. K-9 was sleeping at the side of his bed, as usual. K-9 woke up & saw Sassy, lying on top of X-2. He jumped up onto the bed, only to knock him & Sassy off the bed. Sassy got back up onto the bed & she & K-9 slept together.

The next morning, X-2 was lying upside down, on the side of his bed, while K-9 & Sassy were sleeping on it. He woke up & saw them. He turned himself right side up. He looked at the two pets, sleeping together. "Aw, aren't they cute?" he said to himself, with a cute look on his face. Sassy woke up. She stretched for about 3 seconds & jumped off the bed & climbed up X-2's pajamas. "Eek!" he said. Sassy made it to his neck. He picked her up & put her down. "Ok, do that later or never." he said. Then, he walked out of the room. K-9 woke up & followed after him.

K-9 waited by the door. X-2 went inside. He closed the door & Sassy walked over to it & started scratching. "No, Sassy! If you have to go, go in the litter box!" he shouted back at her. "Meow! Meow! Meow!" she said back. X-2 sighed.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	16. Jamming With Lilly

**Man! I had fun writing this one! I love this chapter!!**

Later, Lilly was waiting by the orb & X-2 was in the shower. "Hmm…" she said to himself. She went over to X-2's chair & sat in it. "X-25, where is Marvin?" asked Lilly. "He's taking a shower." said X-25. "Okay…" said Lilly. She sat down. Waiting & waiting. "It seems like I have to wait for everything…" she said to herself.

Later, X-2 came out of the bathroom, wearing two towels. One on his head & other on his waste. "Hi, Marvin. I think you left your clothes out here again." said Lilly, giggling. "Ha ha, very funny." said X-2, sarcastically. He went to pick up his clothes & went back into the bathroom. Lilly sighed. Then, she had an idea. "X-25, could you go onto the internet & look up 'Leave It all To Me' by Miranda Cosgrove?" asked Lilly. "Sure, Miss Lilly." X-25 replied. "Thanks! Meet me in my room when you find it." said Lilly. Lilly got up off the chair & ran down the hall into her room. X-25 pulled her screen up.

In Lilly's room, X-25's screen pulled down from her ceiling. "Ok, here are the results." she said. "Um… click on that one." said Lilly, pointing to the first video that was labeled, "ICarly - Leave It All to Me (Official Music Video)". She stood up on her bed. "I'm ready!" she said with a big grin on her face.

Meanwhile, X-2 came out of the bathroom, carrying two towels to put in the laundry. He put them in a basket. Then, he continued down the hall. Then, he heard loud drumming & music. "What the?" he shouted. He ran down the hall & opened Lilly's door. She was on her bed jumped up & down & touching the light bulb on the ceiling. "What, again?" he asked, remembering when they met & Lilly was listening to "Girlfriend - by Avril Lavigne". "WHAT?" Lilly yelled. "CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN A LITTLE?" X-2 yelled over the music.

"I CAN'T HERE YOU! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD! JUST A SECOND!" Lilly yelled back. She jumped up, grabbed the bulb & swung over to the computer. She turned off the music. "Now, you were saying?" she asked. "Um… I was saying that the music is too loud. What is this song called?" said X-2. "Oh, it's called 'Leave It All to Me' by Miranda Cosgrove. Why? You don't like this song, either?" said Lilly. "No, I actually think it's very fun to listen to." said X-2. Lilly was surprised. She'd never heard him make a full complement on Earth music before. "but, I thought you hated Earth music." said Lilly. "Not all of it." said X-2. Lilly could tell that he was a little embarrassed.

"Well, you want to listen to it?" asked Lilly. "That would be good." said X-2. He walked in & sat on her bedside while she got onto it. "X-25, play the song again from the start, please." said Lilly. "Ok, Miss Lilly." X-25 replied. The song started playing & Lilly continued to jump up & down on her bed.

"Um… Lilly?' X-2 asked, but Lilly had her eyes closed in joy & couldn't here him, because of the music. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them." X-2 said to himself. He stood up, but fell back down, because Lilly was bouncing on he bed. He got up again & managed to jump at her range. Lilly grabbed the bulb again & this time, she swung right into X-2, knocking them both off the bed. The song ended. "What in the world?" asked Lilly. "Uh… sorry…. I was in the way…" said X-2. "You?" asked Lilly. X-2 blushed in embarrassment. "Uh… yes…" he said back. "Well, then, show me what you like to do." said Lilly. "What do you mean?" asked X-2. "Hey, where did the music go?" asked Lilly. She looked at the computer. "Woops! That was the short version. X-25, um, click on the one in the box to the right of the video." said Lilly. "Yes, Miss Lilly." X-25 replied. Then, she clicked on it.

"Um… Lilly… might I ask, what website that is?" said X-2. "YouTube." Lilly replied. "Um… ok." said X-2. They got up & brushed off. "Ok, now, let's get back on the bed." said Lilly. "Ok." X-2 replied. They both got on the bed. "Say, X-25, put the lyrics up, too." said X-2. "you want to sing?" asked Lilly. "sure, why not? I mean, if your singing, too…" said X-2. "Of course I'll sing with you!" Lilly said excitingly. "Great then." said X-2. X-25 put the lyrics on. "Ok, I'm ready. Marvin, you sing with me during the chorus & stuff & I'll do the verses." said Lilly. X-25 played the song. "Come on!" shouted Lilly when the song started. She took his hand. X-2 & Lilly jumped up & down on the bed, holding hands.

I know, you seeSomehow the world will change for meAnd be so wonderfulLive life, breathe airI know somehow we're gonna get thereAnd feel so wonderful

"NOW!" Lilly shouted. They both sang.I will make you change your mindThese things happen all the timeAnd it's all realI'm telling you just how I feelSo wake up the members of my nationIt's your time to beThere's no chance unless you take oneEvery timeJust see the brighter side of every situationSomething's are meant to beSo give it your best and leave the rest to me

X-2 stopped singing.

I KnowThis timeTo raise the hand that draws the lineAnd be so wonderfulGold and sunshineI know somehow it's going to be mineAnd feel so wonderful

"AGAIN!" Lilly shouted. They both sang again.Show me what you can becomeThere's a dream in everyoneAnd it's all realI'm telling you just how I feelSo wake up the members of my nationIt's your time to beThere's no chance unless you take oneEvery timeJust see the brighter side of every situationSomething's are meant to beSo give it your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to meLeave it all to meSo make it mine and see it throughYou know you won't be free until youWake up the members of my nationIt's your time to beThere's no chance unless you take oneEvery timeJust see the brighter side of every situationSomething's are meant to beSo give it your best and leave the rest to meLeave it all to me(Leave it all to me)Leave it all to meJust leave it all to me

They both let go & did a flip off the bed. "WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!" X-2 yelled, pointing to the air with his eyes closed. Lilly gave him a cute glare. "Heh-heh!" he said, calming down. "Well, then, let's do it again!" said Lilly. "OK!" shouted X-2. They got up onto the bed. "NOW!" Lilly screamed. "Got it!" said X-25.

To Be Continued…

**YAY! X-2 IS HAVING FUN AGAIN!**


	17. Finally, The First Step Is Done!

**Ok, here is chapter 17. Sorry about the name. I couldn't think of a better one... hope you like it!**

Later, in the ship, X-2 & Lilly were very happy. X-2 jumped out from behind the corner & pointing to the air. "THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN A LONG TIME!" X-2 said. "I know! You're a great singer!" said Lilly, coming out from behind the corner. "Aw, thanks!" said X-2. "Welcome!" Lilly replied. "Oh, I forgot, it's five o' clock. The orb should be done by now!" said X-2, running to the orb, which was now as big as before. "YES! FINALLY! WHERE DONE!" Lilly yelled. "Only one thing… we still have to wait a day for it to soak more…" said X-2, taking it out of the bowl. "WHAT? You just said it was done!" said Lilly. "With the first step…" said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah…" said Lilly. X-2 poured some red radiation liquid in another bowl & put the orb in it. "Ok, let's continue with fun…" said X-2. But, X-25 started beeping. "What is it?" asked X-2. "There's a ship in front of you. It's a Martian ship." said X-25. "Oh, is there a message?" asked X-2. "Um… yes! I just received one." said X-25. "Ok, put whoever it is on the screen." said X-2. "Yes, Commander." X-25 replied. On the screen appeared General Z-9. X-2 gasped. "So, we meet again, X-2?" Z-9 said. "what do YOU want?" X-2 yelled. "Why, I'm working with your cat friend, here, of course!" said Z-9. "That's Zorro Nyo to you, Z-9!" Zorro Nyo said from a chair in the background. "Ok, ok! Why are you so bossy?" said Z-9. "I can be as bossy as I want!" Zorro Nyo said.

Z-9 turned back to X-2 & Lilly. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing to Lilly. "Yeah, right! Like I'm going to tell you!" said X-2. "I think a better question would be, who are you?" said Lilly. "If I tell you, will you tell me?" asked Z-9. "Very well, then, who are you?" said Lilly. "I am General Z-9. And you?" said Z-9. "My name is Lilly Cunningham. I am… Commander's best friend. Are you a friend of his?" said Lilly.

"No, I am his enemy." said Z-9. "Alright! Enough with the mumbo-jumbo! Z-9, what do you want?" X-2 shouted. "I'm going to be evaporated to your ship & fight you to keep you out of our way." said Z-9. "And, why are you working for who you call 'bossy', Z-9?" asked X-2. "Because she told me to." said Z-9. "It's not that simple, unless she threatened you, Z-9! What's in it for you?" shouted X-2, stepping forward. "A seat of power in her throne. Now, prepare for my evaporation." Z-9 replied. And with that, he was off the screen.

"Uh oh…" said Lilly. "Lilly, brace yourself. He is no laughing matter………………… unless you call him 'Prissy'." said X-2. Lilly burst into laughter. "PRISSY IS A GIRL'S NAME!" she screamed. Then, suddenly, Z-9 was evaporated into X-2's ship. "Z-9, choose you're weapons." said X-2. "I'm just going to use my blaster." said Z-9. "What? Well, fine then. I'll get mine." said X-2, pulling his out from behind him. Z-9 shot at him & missed, because he ran behind his chair. Z-9 jumped behind Lilly's chair. They shot at each other for about 10 seconds. Lilly was watching the whole thing, moving her head back & forth to see where each laser went.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Z-9 yelled. He jumped out from behind the chair & knocked X-2's blaster out of his hand. "Oh, fudge!" X-2 said. Z-9 picked him up & threw him to the wall. X-2 ran to Lilly. "It's too dangerous here for you!" he said. "but, where will I go?" Lilly asked. X-2 felt something poke his back. Z-9 was pointing his gun at him. He got nervous. "X-2, if you surrender, you're little friend will go unharmed." said Z-9. X-2 was shivering & said nothing. "WELL?" asked Z-9. "Um… y-yeah, th-th-that's fine…" said X-2. "Good." Z-9 said, pulling his gun back down. "Lilly, I'll be back… I promise…" X-2 whispered to Lilly. "Be careful, Marvin…" Lilly whispered back.

"I will…" X-2 whispered. Then, he was suddenly evaporated off of the ship. "I hope Marvin will be ok…" said Lilly.

To Be Continued…

**Yeah, now Z-9 is in the movie... sorry for the later introduction... I wasn't going to put him in the movie... but, I chnaged my mind. Bye! Hope you liked it!**


	18. Party At Z9's!

**Man, I just LOVED writing this chapter! It's so funny! I thought I'd skip the chaos mumbo-jumbo & get right to a funny chapter with one of my favorite songs!**

In Z-9's ship, Zorro Nyo was sleeping in her chair, like a cat, of course. Z-9 was sitting in his chair & X-2 was sitting at the side, with his arms crossed. "Ok, now, tell me: what is this all about?" asked X-2. "I'll tell you when you get me some coffee." said Z-9. X-2 snapped. He threw his arms into the air & yelled, "WHAT? Where am I going to find coffee around here?". "Go into the kitchen…" Z-9 said, rolling his eyes. "Fine…" said X-2, who was already steamed by his silly behavior.

In the kitchen, he found a bag of coffee that was almost bigger than him. "Oh, geese! What's up with the giant bag of coffee?" he said. He tried to pick it up off the shelf & if ripped & felt onto him. He was buried in coffee beans. "Z-9! WHY IS YOUR BAG OF COFFEE SO BIG?" he screamed from under the bag. "NEVER MIND THAT, JUST GET ME MY COFFEE!" Z-9 yelled back. OH, I WOULD, EXCEPT, THERE'S ONE PROBLEM**… I CAN'T, BECAUSE YOUR BAG OF COFFEE IS ON TOP OF ME!" **X-2 yelled back. "THEN, PICK IT UP!" yelled Z-9. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU COME UP WITH THE ABSOLUTE **WORST** EXCUSES TO MAKE ME DO THINGS THAT ARE-- WHY DO YOU NEED COFFEE AT **4:00 PM **IN THE AFTERNOON?" yelled X-2, noticing the clock.

"BECAUSE, I DO! NOW, I EXPECT YOU TO BRING IT HERE WITHIN TWO MINUTES, X-2!" yelled Z-9. "AND, IF I DON'T?" X-2 yelled back. _**"JUST DO IT!" **_Z-9 yelled. "FINE!" X-2 yelled.

Later, in the bridge, X-2 brought in his coffee on a tray while he was covered in coffee beans. "Here's your coffee, Bucket head!" X-2 said. "Great then, _Bucket head!" _Z-9 said, yanking the coffee from his hands, spilling more on him. X-2 paused, to take in what just happened. "I'm going to take a shower…" he said.

"Fine, go! But, don't use up my hot water!" Z-9 replied. "WHATEVER!" X-2 yelled from the bathroom.

Later, X-2 walked into the bridge with towels on to find Z-9 & Zorro Nyo had fallen asleep in there chairs. X-2 smirked. "I'll show them how to have fun…" he said. He ran down the hall to get dressed.

Later, Z-9 & Zorro Nyo were still asleep. Then, suddenly, they both heard really loud music. X-2 was playing "Leave It All To Me" by Miranda Cosgrove again. "WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL NOISE?" Z-9 yelled over the music. He looked up at X-2, who was jumping up & down on his chair. "X-2!" Z-9 screamed. X-2 pretended not to here him. Zorro Nyo woke up. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" she yelled over the music.

X-2 was singing & jumping up & down. He opened up his eyes. "AHAH! SO, YOU'VE WOKEN UP! WELL, HAVE FUN, THEN!" X-2 yelled. He jumped off the chair, jumped up & down on Z-9's head, then Zorro Nyo's, then back on the chair. "WOO HOO!" he yelled. Z-9 & Zorro Nyo exchanged looks of being annoyed. "TURN THAT MUSIC OFF, MARTIAN!" Zorro Nyo yelled. "WHY? IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!" X-2 yelled. He didn't care to be a laughing stock to Z-9 do to the fact that he didn't even like him, anyway. "X-2, TURN IT OFF!" Z-9 yelled. "SORRY, NO CAN DO, Z-MAN!" X-2 yelled. He'd never felt better about goofing off on the job.

He grabbed a bowl of gum drops & picked out a purple one. "HERE YOU GO!" he yelled & threw it at Z-9. "X-2!" he screamed. "WHAT? IS THERE A WRONG IN HAVING FUN, MR. I-LIKE-TO-DRINK-COFFEE-AT-4?" yelled X-2. "WHAT?" Z-9 yelled. X-2, who was now laughing his head off, wasn't listening to him. "X-2, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Z-9 yelled. "TALK TO YOUR CAT FRIEND, BUCKET HEAD!" X-2 yelled.

Zorro Nyo was in her chair, watching. She was actually having fun, watching the whole silly argument & for two of three of them, liked the song. So, she played along. "TEE HEE! YOUR NOT SO BAD, AFTER ALL, MARTIAN!" she yelled at X-2. "THANKS, CAT!" was X-2's reply. "X-2, GET OFF MY CHAIR!" Z-9 screamed. "OK!" X-2 yelled back. The song was now over. X-2 jumped off the chair, onto Z-9's helmet & sat there, drinking his own coffee.

"What's up, doc?" he asked. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Z-9 screamed, smacking X-2 off of his helmet. "Tee hee!" X-2 said.

To Be Continued…

**This song is on Limewire & YouTube. If you want to here it, just look up "Leave It All To Me" by Miranda Cosgrove on YouTube or Limewire to here it or get it! I love this song & this chapter!**


	19. Martian Mischeif

**Here's part 19! This is really funny!**

Later, X-2 was sitting in a chair. _"Hmm… if I keep on driving Z-9 crazy, maybe, he'll let me go…"_ he thought to himself. He got up & walked into Z-9's bedroom. He saw a bed that was perfectly made & a shelf next to it. He smirked.

Later, on the bridge of the ship, Z-9 was sitting in his chair. Suddenly, he heard loud music again. _"X-2!" _he thought. Hw walked into the halls & opened the door to his room to find X-2 jumping on his bed, listening to "Caramelldansen" by Caramell. He had his eyes closed tight & he was jumping up & down, freely. "X-2! WHAT ON MARS ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he screamed over the loud music. "JUST HAVING FUN! WHY?" X-2 screamed back. "THIS IS MY ROOM! GET OUT!" Z-9 screamed. "WHY? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? IT'S JUST A BED!" X-2 yelled back.

Z-9 pointed blaster gun at X-2. "GET OUT OR I'LL BLAST YOU!" he yelled. X-2 jumped off of the bed. "Whoa! Take it easy there! I'm just having fun!" said X-2. "Well, you're not doing it in MY room!" said Z-9. "Fine!" said X-2, walking out of the room. _"Well, this is getting a little harder…" _thought X-2.

Later, in the kitchen, X-2 was getting something out to eat. Z-9 & Zorro Nyo were on the bridge, talking. "why did we bring him here, again? All he does is drive me insane!" Z-9 said. "We are using him as bait, remember?" said Zorro Nyo. "For who?" Z-9 asked. "for Dodgers & the queen of Mars. How else would you get any power?" said Zorro Nyo.

"Good point, but still, I don't think anyone is coming…" said Z-9.

Outside of the ship, X-2's ship was behind an asteroid, hiding. "X-25, is Marvin in there?" Lilly asked. "Scanning…" X-25 said. Five seconds passed. "Scanning: done. Here are the results." said X-25, giving Lilly a little slip of paper. She took it & read it. "Cool! But, how do we get him back?" said Lilly. "Maybe, we could infiltrate the ship?" suggested X-25. "Good idea!" said Lilly.

Meanwhile, in Z-9's ship, X-2 was hanging from the ceiling lamp. "X-2! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Z-9 yelled. "HI!" X-2 yelled back, not paying any attention. The lamp broke & he fell on Z-9's chair. "Wow! That was fun!" X-2 said. "NO, IT WASN'T! YOU BROKE MY LAMP!" Z-9 yelled. X-2 was dizzy. "Bye!" he said. And with that, he walked off down the halls, leaving Z-9 to clean up his mess.

Later, X-2 walked down the hall & went to the kitchen. He got some milk out of the refrigerator. He walked back into the hall. Then, he went back into the kitchen & got some cheese & went back down the hall. He repeated the steps with several other foods from the fridge.

Later….

"X-2! WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF FOOD IN MY ROOM?" X-2 could here Z-9 yelling at him again. "WHAT FOOD?" he asked. "THIS FOOD! GET IN HERE!" Z-9 yelled. X-2 went to the doorway to his room. "THIS! Why is it here?"" asked Z-9, pointing to the food he had brought down the hall earlier.

"Oh, that? Where'd it come from?" X-2 asked innocently. "YOU, maybe?" Z-9 said. "ME? Well, you might say that… well, good luck cleaning it all up!" said X-2. And with that, he walked off. Z-9 was furious at him.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it!**


	20. The Last Straw

**Here's part 20. Hope you like it!**

Later, in the kitchen, X-2 was getting out a bunch of food again. But, this time, he kept it in the kitchen. He had out flower, cups, water, a mug, eggs, etc. He took the flower & poured it in a bowl. Then, he poured the eggs in. He took out straws & put them next to the bowl. Then, he got into the cabinets & got out some brownie mix. He poured it in with the other stuff.

Later, he put the brownies in the oven. "Hmm… How long should I cook this?" he asked himself. He turned it on & set it to 10:00, meaning 10 minutes. X-2 sat down on a chair & waited.

Later, the oven started beeping & X-2 put on an oven mitten, opened up the oven's door & got the tray out. He sat it down to cool. And, then, he noticed that the kitchen was a mess. "Hmm…." he said.

Later, X-2 was taking the brownies into the bridge to eat them. Then, he heard something from the kitchen. "X-2! WHY IS THERE A BIG MESS IN HERE?" Z-9 screamed. "I'M EATING! CLEAN IT UP, YOU'RE SELF!" X-2 yelled back. "NO! IT'S _YOU'RE_ MESS! **YOU** CLEAN IT UP!" Z-9 screamed back. "SORRY! NO CAN DO! I'M TOO BUSY?" yelled X-2. "OH, YEAH? DOING WHAT? TRYING TO DRIVE ME INSANE?" Z-9 yelled.

"PRETTY MUCH! NOW, SCAT, CAT!" yelled X-2. "THAT IS THE **LAST** STRAW! YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" Z-9 screamed. X-2 smirked. _"I never knew being kidnapped could be so much fun!" _he thought.

Meanwhile, in X-2's ship…

Lilly was sitting in his chair, planning. X-2 was evaporated into the ship. He slid on the floor & smashed into the wall. "MARVIN! YOU'RE BACK…… AND ALIVE!" Lilly yelled.

X-2 was upside down against the wall. "Well, duh! My plan worked!" said X-2. "What plan?" asked Lilly. "Oh, you're going to love this!" said X-2. "Tell me!" said Lilly.

Later, Lilly was laughing her head off by the time X-2 was half done. "AHAHAHAAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Lilly screamed. "I know! I had a blast!" said X-2. "I'll bet you did! You must have had the best fun ever!" said Lilly. "Well, not quite as much fun as I have with you…." said X-2. "Aw….." said Lilly.

In Z-9's ship….

"I can't believe it! You actually let him go!" Zorro Nyo yelled. "He was driving me mad! Besides, you can destroy him you're self." said Z-9. "True…. Well, I guess you're work is done." said Zorro Nyo. "Well, then, I guess you won't be needing that milk…" said Z-9. "You can stay in the guest room…" said Zorro Nyo. "Good." Z-9 said with a smirk.

Back in Dodgers' ship…

Dodgers was asleep in his chair, with a comic book on his face. Cadet was also sleeping by the controls. I. Q. appeared on Dodgers' screen. "DODGERS!" he screamed. Dodgers jumped out his chair, screaming. "Dodgers! I'm not surprised that you're sleeping on the job, AGAIN! But, don't you know that you're supposed to be on the lookout for any dangers? And, you're drifting into Martian territory!" said I. Q. Cadet woke up. "Huh?" he said. "Well, I don't that'll be a problem I. Q., because that little Martian Runt is too busy running away from the old cat, Zorrie Geo." said Dodgers. "Who?" asked I. Q..

"C-C-Captain Dodgers means Z-Z-Zorro Nyo…" said Cadet. "Zorro Nyo? Who is that?" asked I. Q. "Oh, don't you remember? That kitty cat that tried to kill us a couple months ago? REMEMBER?" Dodgers said. "Oh, yeah. Wait. She's around here?" asked I. Q. "Well, I wouldn't say 'Around Here', but she's out… again…" said Dodgers. "Well, then you have to do something, Dodgers! How can you know that our lives are in danger & then go off & sleep?" I. Q. implied.

"Well, then, why didn't you tell me that today?" asked Dodgers. "I tell you that every day, Dodgers! I told you that the day you signed it for the Protectorate!" I. Q. said. "Well, you know I've got short turn memory loss." said Dodgers. "No you don't! You can remember what you read in you're comic books, but, you can't remember what the important things are! Now, go investigate & find a way to seal that cat!" said I. Q. "Fine… Dodgers Over & Out!" said Dodgers.

To Be Continued…


	21. An UnExpected Surprise

**Here's chapter 21. There's a few more. I'm not sure if this fiction will have more chapters than my last one.**

Later, X-2 Lilly were getting ready for bed. "Hey, Marvin, you want to go past Reesa's house & see how she is tomorrow?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, sure, Lilly." was X-2's reply. He was very tired. He got into bed & pulled the covers over his head. "Goodnight, Marvin." said Lilly. "Goodnight, Lilly…" X-2 said from under the covers.

The next morning, Lilly was the first one up. She went into the kitchen. She got out come coffee & started pouring water into the coffee maker.

Later, around 12:00pm, X-2 & Lilly were eating toast & eggs. Lilly was cooking eggs in the microwave. "Lilly, are you sure about that?" asked X-2. "Well, I'm 85 sure…" Lilly said. "And, the other 25?" asked X-2. "I have no idea…" said Lilly. BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! Lilly opened the door. Then, she gave the bowl of cooked eggs to Commander X-2. "I'll be right back." said Lilly, walking out the door.

"Ok." X-2 replied. Then, he picked up his fork & poked at his eggs. He picked them up & turned them upside down. They were all clumped together. Then, he turned then right side up & poked his fork into the yolk. Then, they exploded. "AAHH" X-2 screamed, startled. He had little pieces of egg in his brush. He sighed heavily. Lilly came back. "What was that noise? It sounded like a balloon, popping or something." said Lilly. "Oh, my eggs popped in my face…" said X-2. "They what?" Lilly asked. "They exploded." X-2 said, calmly. Lilly exploded with laughter. "Ehem… what's so funny?" asked X-2. "Oh, nothing…" said Lilly. Then, she started giggling. "WHAT?" X-2 shouted.

"You're brush…" Lilly began. "Uh…………….." X-2 said, looking at his brush. "Never mind. Come on, let's go see Reesa!" said Lilly. "Ok. But, you're putting up the eggs. I don't want them to jump at me!" said X-2. "Ok…." said Lilly sarcastically.

Later, at Reesa's house…

DING DONG! "I'll get it!" yelled Reesa. She opened up the door. And, she was surprised. "Marvin! Lilly! Come in!" she said. They came in. "Hey, Reesa, we were wondering if you wanted to come on a ride with us…." said X-2. "Oh, I'd love to!" said Reesa. "DAD! I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" Reesa hollered. "OK, HONEY, BUT BE BACK BY NOON!" Mr. Cap yelled back. "DAD, IT'S ALREADY 2:00 PM!" Reesa hollered. "BE BACK BY 3!" Mr. Cap yelled. "OK!" Reesa yelled back.

Later, in X-2's ship…

"Hey, let's stop here. I want to look at the lights." said Lilly pointing towards a spot close by her portal. "I'm not sure, Lilly. That could be dangerous." said X-2. "Please?" asked Lilly. "What would be so dangerous about it?" asked Reesa.

"Well, that portal, in which where Lilly came from, could suck her back in. And, that is not a very good thing…" said X-2. "Oh, yeah. I remember…" said Reesa. "And speaking of which, if I ever do that again, which I won't, you have permission to club me in the head when I get back." Lilly said with a giggle. "You got that right!" said X-2, also giggling. "So?" asked Reesa. "Well, ok. But, I'm leading." said X-2. "Deal!" Reesa & Lilly both said.

Outside, of the ship, they got closer to the pretty lights, reflecting by the portal. "Oooh… it looks like a rainbow!" said Lilly. They were very far from the portal.

Over by another asteroid, Zorro Nyo was waiting behind, waiting to either sabotage or for the portal to suck them in. She decided to do both. She jumped out & hid behind the ship. She looked at X-2, Lilly & Reesa. Then, she jumped out. "HI, BUCKET HEAD!" she yelled. That startled him & the others. "YIPE!" X-2 screamed. Zorro Nyo got closer to them. X-2 backed away, along with Lilly & Reesa. "you two go back into the ship!" said X-2. "Why don't you come?" asked Lilly. "You're right." said X-2. "Well, I'm going back in,. I can sabotage if something goes wrong." said Reesa. "Ok, go!" said X-2. She turned on her jet pack & flew into the ship before anything else could happen.

Zorro Nyo balled up a fire ball & blasted Lilly & X-2 towards the portal. Now, they were within the current. Lilly was blown towards it, uncontrollably. "AAHH!" she screamed. She grabbed onto an asteroid. "MARVIN! HELP!" she screamed. "LILLY!" screamed X-2.

Zorro Nyo was behind him. She pushed him to another asteroid, where he hung on tight to it. Lilly was closer to the portal than he was. "LILLY! HANG ON!" he screamed. "Too late, Martian! She can't hang on forever & you're going down!" shouted Zorro Nyo. "Well, it would be very easy to get back!" X-2 bluffed even though he wasn't sure at all.

"We'll see about that!" said Zorro Nyo. "What do you mean?" asked X-2. "I will destroy that thing when I'm done with you!" said Zorro Nyo. X-2 had a worried look on his face. He gulped.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon!**


	22. Claw Matadore Lilly

**Couldn't think of a better name, but here's chapter 22.**

Zorro Nyo raised up her paw & was about to knock X-2 off of the asteroid. He jumped out of the way. Lilly was still hanging on to the asteroid. Zorro Nyo jumped at her. X-2 gasped. He pulled out a remote control from his pocket & pressed the left button, causing it to shoot a large beam at Zorro Nyo & knock her out. He blasted her again to make sure he had time to spare. Then, he jumped an asteroid net to Lilly's. "Lilly! I have an idea, but I have to go back to the palace for a few minutes for it to work. Do you think you can hang on long enough?" said X-2. "I guess so, but what if she wakes up?" asked Lilly. "I don't think she will, but if she does, let go. You know how to get back, right?" said X-2. "Yes, if that portal is still there, I'll be able to get back." said Lilly.

"Good. Now, I'll be back as soon as I can!" said X-2. He turned on his jet pack & flew into the ship. "I don't have time to land this thing!" he said. He grabbed a Hover Scooter & ran out with it. He jumped out of the ship & turned it on. "I'll be right back!" he yelled at Lilly. "OK!" Lilly yelled back. He was on his way back to Mars.

He sped up, focused on nothing but getting there & back to the asteroid. He flew down threw the terrains & flew through the doors. He flew through the palace & saw what he was looking for. He quickly pulled the levers toward him, & they turned the Hover Scooter slightly. He reached out & grabbed his Jaguar Belt & turned around. He put the Scooter on Auto Pilot for a second & put it on. Then, he drove it the rest of the way.

Then, he was on his way back the asteroid. He zoomed as fast as he could make the Scooter go. He finally made it to the asteroid. He turned the Scooter around again & let the Scooter fly into the ship, grabbing onto another asteroid. "LILLY! CATCH THIS & PUT IT ON!" he yelled, yanking the belt off the his waste & throwing it top Lilly. She caught it. "What do I do with it?" she asked. "Put it on, press the button, & pull out you're claws!" X-2 yelled. "Claws?" asked Lilly. "YES! DO IT NOW!" X-2 yelled. Lilly put it on, but she had to let go of the asteroid. The portal pulled her towards it. She quickly pressed the button & she transformed into Claw Matadore.

She quickly let out her very large claws & gripped the sides of the portal before it could suck her in. "MARVIN! WHAT DO I DO, NOW?" she yelled. "STAY THERE! I HAVE ANOTHER PLAN!" X-2 yelled. He turned on his jet pack & flew into the ship. He came back out a cord, connecting to the ship. He threw it at Lilly & she caught it with one hand. He pressed a button on his remote control & it pulled in hard & fast, pulling Lilly into the ship. X-2 followed.

When they were inside, Lilly was the fight the speak. "THAT WAS AWESOME! This belt is so cool! What's it for?" she yelled. Then, they were interrupted by a big bang. They looked out the window & saw Zorro Nyo, heading for Mars. "As of now, it's for defeating Zorro Nyo." X-2 said.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it!**


	23. The Battle

**Here's part 23. There's one or two more chapters left of this fic. Then, next is my Yin Yang Yo Fan Fic. I need a name idea. If you have one, please include it in any of you're reviews! Thanks, guys!**

The ship zoomed at full speed towards Mars. "Lilly, I need my belt." said X-2, holding out his hand. "Ok. Here." Lilly replied, handing him the belt. He took it & put it on. "I'll save the powers for Zorro's surprise." said X-2. "Wait! Isn't the orb done?" asked Lilly. "Oh, I forgot! There's one last step. You can do that when we get there." said X-2. "Why wait?" asked Lilly.

"I suppose there's no reason to wait." said X-2. He ran to the orb, still sitting in the bowl. He took it out & handed it the Lilly. Then, he poured the old formula in the sink. "Here, dip it in this." he said, pouring the Blue Radiation Formula in it. "Ok." said Lilly, walking to the bowl. She dipped the orb in. "Hold it there for about 5 seconds." said X-2. "Ok." said Lilly. She held it there for about 6 more seconds. Then, she took it out. "Is it ready?" she asked. "Yes, it is." said X-2. "Great!" said Lilly. "You hold onto it. If I can't stop her, you open it up & she'll be gone." said X-2. "Ok." said Lilly. "Good. Now, let's land." said X-2. He ran to the controls & pressed a couple buttons & pulled a few levers.

Then, the ship zoomed threw the atmosphere & eventually landed on a roof top. They got out, with Lilly wearing a bag with the orb inside & X-2 wearing his belt. He turned on his jet pack & grabbed Lilly's hand. "Hang on!" he shouted, jumping off the roof. The building was very tall. His jet pack blew fire out the back, making him fly through the sky. He scanned every area he could see to see if he could find Zorro Nyo.

"There!" he shouted when he saw her. He zoomed down & Lilly quickly hid behind a building. "Zorro! Why are you here?" asked X-2. "Check you're watch." replied Zorro Nyo. He looked. The time now said. 00:00:00:59. "Oh." he said. Zorro Nyo stood there & a green aura formed around her. "Huh?" X-2 said. Then, her aura grew into a figure that was similar to her. "Woops!" she said to X-2 & Lilly. X-2 pressed the button on his belt & he transformed into Claw Matadore. "Let's fight!" he shouted, pointing to Zorro Nyo. "Let's do it!" said Zorro Nyo. He jumped up & aimed his claws at her. She along with the aurora around her, dodged & then, the aura hit X-2 threw a building's wall.

He stuck his head out, with a brick on his head. "Oh…. I'll be feeling that tomorrow… " he said to himself. Zorro Nyo & her aura approached him. _"Wow! She IS powerful…"_X-2 thought to himself. Then, Zorro Nyo's aura picked him up & threw him to the ground, leaving a big hole. Lilly looked out from behind the building. Zorro Nyo looked, too. She couldn't see the bottom of the hole. She landed on the ground as her aura disappeared. "Hmm…" she said, leaning down to look. Then, X-2 jumped out & pushed her up into the air, then landing on the ground, on top of her.

She pushed him off. She balled up a large fire ball & aimed it at him. He jumped out of the way & the fire hit the building behind him. Lilly jumped out from behind the building. "MARVIN!" she yelled. Then, he jumped over the fire. Zorro Nyo jumped through it. The fire was starting to clear. Then, X-2 jumped into the air & aimed his claws at Zorro Nyo. Zorro Nyo jumped away from them & she jumped at him. She landed on him, while he was in the air & they tumbled to the ground. When they stopped rolling, Zorro Nyo was on top of him, holding both his arms down. She growled at him in anger of her last defeat. "You thought you got rid of me, didn't you?" she said. "YAH! Got a problem with it?" Claw Matadore yelled. "YES! I DO! But, not anymore. For, you are not the reason I'm not locked up in your little orb!" said Zorro Nyo. Then, she pointed to Lilly, who was behind them, watching. "SHE is!" she said. "What? NO!" he yelled & pushed her off of him with his shoes. She then landed safely on all four of her paws. She jumped into the air, aimed, & darted towards him. Before he could go anywhere, she grabbed his belt & pulled it off. He then automatically turned back to normal, back in his simple armor.

"Oh dear!" he said. "Oh dear is right!" said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she threw the belt onto a roof top where he couldn't reach it. He looked up at the building & Zorro Nyo jumped onto him. When they landed, she was on top of him, holding both his arms behind him.

"YOU FIEND!" he yelled. "I'm not the problem… remember… the girl is the reason I'm loose." said Zorro Nyo. "LILLY! TELL ME THIS IS NOT TRUE!" he yelled at Lilly, still standing there, shocked at what Zorro Nyo had said about her. "NO! I didn't touch the orb!" she yelled back. "SEE?" X-2 implied to Zorro Nyo. "Yes… I see… but, isn't she the one who cut the power off?" she asked.

"What?" X-2 asked. "She broke the energy core." said Zorro Nyo. "YOU BROKE THE ENERGY CORE?" he screamed at Lilly. "I was just trying out my new Hover Skates!" Lilly implied. "YOU _KNEW_ YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEM IN THE SHIP!" X-2 yelled. "I'm sorry, Marvin." said Lilly. "WELL……." said X-2, but he paused. _"What am I saying? She really DIDN'T know. And she takes my yelling very seriously." _he thought. "Lilly, I'm sorry. You didn't know. I should have told you. Now, what's important is to stop Zorro Nyo before she destroys everything." said X-2, looking up at Zorro Nyo at the last sentence. "--sigh-- I don't have time for this!" Zorro Nyo yelled. And with that, she threw X-2 into the air & pointed her claws up, waiting for him to land with on them. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed. Lilly grabbed his blaster from the ground & blasted her out of the way & X-2 fell onto the ground. He quickly got up & ran to Lilly.

Zorro Nyo got up & zapped Lilly. She disappeared. "AAHH! WHERE IS SHE?" X-2 yelled. "You won't remember once I destroy you!" Zorro Nyo said. X-2 gulped. Zorro Nyo held one of his arms down so he couldn't get up. She raised up her paw & extended her claws. "SAY GOODNIGHT, BUCKET HEAD!" she yelled. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain.

Lilly then pulled the orb out of her bag. She opened it up. Then, a huge red beam came out & Zorro Nyo was blown back. "IT'S YOU WHO WILL SAY GOODNIGHT, CAT!" Lilly yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zorro Nyo screamed before being sucked in.

Lilly then out the orb back in her bag & ran to X-2. "Marvin! Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine… now, let's go home…" said X-2. "Good idea…" said Lilly. "X-25! WE NEED A LIFT!" X-2 yelled up towards the ship. Then, a ladder came down from the ship, which was now floating in the air. X-25 was piloting it. He grabbed it. "Come on, Lilly. We need to get that thing back to the ship." said X-2. "Yes, sir!" said Lilly, saluting. Then, she giggled & followed him.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked this! Please review! 3**


	24. Jamming Again & Closer

**Last chapter, everyone! Hope you enjoy! Next Fan Fiction is: My Yin Yang Yo Fan Fiction. I haven't thought of a name, yet.**

Later, in the ship, X-2 & Lilly were relaxing in chairs. "Awesome new chairs, Lilly! Where'd you get them?" said X-2. "Oh, I had those in my room." said Lilly. "Really? Well, there comfortable…" said X-2. "Well, good!" said Lilly, giggling. X-2 looked at her. "Hey, I got a new CD, today, too. It's called 'Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus'." said Lilly.

"You did?' asked X-2. "Sure! I'll play it!" said Lilly. She put it in her stereo & skipped around, looking for a song. "Ah, hah! Here's the song I want!" she said, looking at the back of the case. The song started playing. "OOH! What's this called?" asked X-2. Lilly paused it. "It's called 'Life's What You Make It'. Say, let's go listen to this in my room like we did the other song!" said Lilly. "Ok!" said X-2, excitedly.

Later, in Lilly's room, Lilly was putting the CD in X-25's CD drive. "X-25, play that one." said Lilly, pointing to the song. "Yes, Miss Lilly." said X-25. "And, uh, put the lyrics on, too." said X-2. "Yes, Commander." said X-25. She finished the tasks & Lilly & X-2 got on the bed. "I'm READY!" X-2 yelled, excitedly. X-25 started playing the song. Lilly & X-2 jumped up & down the bed, holding hands like before.

Put your hands together everybody!

Aye, Aye, Aye Oh, Oh, Oh Aye, Aye Yeah!

Don't let no small frustration,

Ever bring you down,

No, no, no, no! Just take a situation and turn it all around!

Yeah, with a new attitude everything can change,

Make it how you want it to be.

Staying mad, why do that?

Give yourself a break, Laugh about it and you'll see!

C'mon!

Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock! (Make it rock)

Life's what you make it, so come on! (Come on)Come on, everybody now!

Aye, Aye, Aye Oh, Oh, Oh (We could better that) Aye, Aye

Yeah! Don't Stop!

Why be sad, broken hearted?

There's so much to do!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Life is hard or it's a party! (It's a party)

The choice is up to you!

With a new attitude everything can change,

Make it how you want it to be.

Staying' sad, why do that?

Give yourself a break, I know you Wanna party with me!

(Whew!) Let's celebrate it! Join in everyone! You decide, (you decide) cause life's, (cause life's)

What you make it! Ah, yeah!

Things are looking up!

Anytime you want! All you got to do is realize that, It's something you control, so let the good times rock and roll!!

Ow!

Come on everybody! Da da da do it now!

Aaaaaah!

Owe!

Alright, let's get the party started!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Now that's a party!

Yeah, yeah!

Put your hands together!(Whew!)

Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock!

Let's make it rock! Life's what you make it, so come on!

Come on, everybody now!!

Let's celebrate it! Join in everyone!

You decide, cause life's,

What you make it!!

Ah yeah, Life is what you make it!

"OWE!" X-2 & Lilly yelled at the end of the song. They gave each other a high five. "THAT ROCKED!" X-2 yelled. "I love singing with you, Marvin!" Lilly yelled. "Let's do it again!" said X-2. Then, Reesa came in. "Hey, what am I missing?" she asked. "Uh………." X-2 began. "Not much, just a great time! Come on! Join us!" said Lilly. "Ok! What are you doing?" said Reesa, getting up on the bed. "Where jumping up & down, while singing 'Life's What You Make It' by Hannah Montana!" said Lilly. "Oh, I love that song! And, she rocks!" said Reesa. "YOU listen to Hannah Montana?" asked Lilly, surprised. "Sure! She's awesome!" said Reesa. "Cool! Let's go!" said Lilly.

"Ok!" said Reesa. "X-25, were ready!" said Lilly. "Who?" asked Reesa. "X-25." said Lilly. "Oh, yeah." said Reesa. The music played & they started jumping up & down on Lilly's bed.

Aye, Aye, Aye Oh, Oh, Oh Aye, Aye Yeah!

Don't let no small frustration,

Ever bring you down,

No, no, no, no!

Just take a situation and turn it all around!

Yeah, with a new attitude everything can change, Make it how you want it to be.

Staying mad, why do that?

Give yourself a break, Laugh about it and you'll see!

C'mon!

Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock! (Make it rock)

Life's what you make it, so come on! (Come on)

Come on, everybody now!

They did that all day, living in peace once more, with no threats from Zorro Nyo or anyone else.

In Z-9's ship, he was sitting in his chair. "What's a Martian got to do to get paid around here?" he shouted.

In Dodgers' ship, he was sitting in his chair. "Cadet, what's a duck got to do to get a muffin around here?" he shouted. Cadet sighed.

Later, in X-2's ship, Lilly, Reesa & X-2 were laying on there backs, relaxing. "Well, that was awesome sauce!" said Reesa. "You said it!" said Lilly & X-2. "YAY!" everyone screamed, throwing there arms intro the air.

The End.

"Th-th-th-th-that's all--" began Cadet.

"Sorry, Porky--uh, Cadet, me, Marvin & Reesa have another problem…" said Lilly.

"W-Wee-What?" asked Cadet.

"Is the author here by any change?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, we need her, again." said Reesa.

"Um… what was the problem last time?" asked X-2.

_"Lilly, what is it?"_ I asked, as I came in.

"Me & Reesa think there should be another movie…" said Lilly.

"ANOTHER ONE? WAS THAT THE PROBLEM LAST TIME?" X-2 screamed.

"Yes." said Lilly & Reesa.

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_ Me & X-2 both yelled. Then, X-2 fainted.

"Um… YEAH!" said Reesa.

_"Well, I'm going to be working on a Yin Yang Yo Fan Fiction next. But, don't worry, you guys will be in it. I guess that could be you're next movie. And, then, I'll try my best to think of another if you want."_ I explained to them.

"Well, that's great! I hope we can see it, soon!" said Reesa.

X-2 got up. "What's that? What?" he asked.

_"I'll make more movies. That's what I live for!"_ I said.

"Cool!" said Lilly.

Z-9 walked in. "Where is Zorro, that cat? She owes me 20 astro-dollars!" said Z-9.

_"Oh, she's…."_I began. Zorro Nyo walked in. _"Right here."_ I finished.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed X-2.

"What?" Zorro Nyo shouted.

"Uh…………………….. Never mind…" said X-2.

_"Uh… yeah, we'll see. Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys at the end of the next Fan Fiction I write!"_ I said.

"SEE YA'!" everyone hollered towards me.

**Bye!**

**X-2: I'm in the next fan fiction?**

**Me: Yep!**


End file.
